Sombras de la Noche
by Ibizen Wolfgang
Summary: HIATUS Un extraño suceso acontece por las noches...
1. Prologo

**Sombras de la Noche**

**Nota de la autora: **

¡Holllaaaa! Soy "nueva" en esta sección (quizá algunos ya me conozcan nnU). Bueno, dejando a un lado las presentaciones personales, estoy aquí presentándoles este fic, que espero que les guste. Os advierto que no soy muy buena creando situaciones de suspenso, aunque ponga mi mayor esfuerzo TˆT Bien, una cosa, soy un poquito exigente (no se molesten conmigo TT), sí nadie deja review, no habrá continuación – una disculpa anticipada a los que si dejen-.

**Disclaimer. **Yami no Matsuei es creación de Yoko Matsuhita (mi diosa¡oh! Salve gran Matsuhita-sama XD). Algunos personajes secundarios son de mi propiedad.

**Advertencia: **Contenido de sexo explicito en ciertas escenas (lemon, específicamente). No apto para homo fóbicos. Incluidas, relaciones hetero.

* * *

**Prólogo**

Una hermosa luna menguante pintaba el oscuro cielo con sus suaves rayos amarillos (esa noche, esta se había engalanado con un color amarillo opaco), por lo que la ciudad estaba escasamente iluminada en esa ocasión.

El viento silbaba renuente contra las ramas de los árboles, las cuales golpeaba sin piedad, sacudiéndolas fuertemente y desprendiendo cientos de hojas (la mayoría ya secas) que danzaban sigilosamente por las avenidas con un ritmo un tanto lacónico.

El ambiente estaba impregnado de un profundo y escrutador silencio ensordecedor. Era demasiado tarde como para que alguien paseara bajo los mantos de la noche, como para simplemente caminar. Pero no era así…

En el silencio, se notaban dos nítidos sonidos. Uno de ellos era el dulce cantar de una flauta tocando una nostálgica melodía, mientras que el otro, pasos.

En aquel oscuro lugar, se podían observar dos esbeltas figuras delineadas por la luz que la luna emitía. Eran las figuras de dos niños (de 10 y 8 años respectivamente) caminando, uno a lado del otro, siguiendo el arrullo de la flauta.

Otra figura, más alta y erguida tocaba el lozano instrumento, que ostentaba en sus labios. Apenas ver a ambas criaturas frente a sí, dejo de tocar. El instrumento despedía un refulgente brillo bajo la luz de la luna, la cual también oscurecía el rostro del filarmónico. Aún así, en sus labios se podía notar una maliciosa sonrisa que se ensanchaba cada vez más y más.

Tras de su rostro totalmente oscurecido y su impecable sonrisa, aparecieron unos fieros y enomes ojos, tan rojos como las mismas llamas del averno…

El viento de pronto dejo de rugir, y las ramas de los árboles se quedaron quietas, como congeladas. Todo sonido que pudiera existir se apago en ese momento. No se oía ni el murmullo del grillo que hacía momentos acompañaba con su propia melodía el sonido de la flauta.

El flautista seguía con su estoica sonrisa alienada, mientras observaba como el destrozado cuerpo de uno de los niños parecía retorcerse aún bajo las fauces de aquel que le había dado la mortal mordida. En un movimiento rápido, su mano acariciaba su mejilla cubierta de la cálida y tierna sangre infantil, esparciéndola más de lo que ya estaba hasta acercarla a sus labios y lamer sus dedos con enfermizo y viciado placer. Sus ojos reflejaban la delicia de ver aquella carnicería, al parecer sin sentido.

Notó entonces que el rostro, aún intacto, de uno de los mocosos lo observaba fijamente. Era como si aún estuviera vivo, y en ese momento lo estuviera juzgando por su cruel delito.

Su sonrisa se ensancho aún más (si se podía) al saberse 'juzgado', se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a aquel desalmado e infame espectáculo y avanzó a paso lento hacía la salida, dejando a aquella bestia terminar de destrozar lo último que quedaba, para así no dejar nada para el día siguiente. En sus manos, bailaba la virgen flauta entre sus dedos, esperando hasta la próxima noche a ser tocada una vez más…

En aquel lugar, ahora desolado y silencioso, el viento había dejado de aullar de una vez por todas.

Ahí, el recuerdo de un infame asesinato quedaría en el recuerdo de nadie, en forma de una negruzca mancha amorfa pintada en el suelo, que poco a poco irá desapareciendo y después…

Nada…

* * *

He aquí el prologo de la historia… bueno, quizá no quedo tan bien como esperaba, pero preferiría saber vuestra sabía opinión.

El siguiente capitulo será el primero del fic (este no será taaaaan corto como la introducción... se los prometo)

Hasta la próxima.

® Copyright 2005 Aliss.chan


	2. Desaparecido

**Sombras de la Noche**

**Disclaimer. **Yami no Matsuei es creación de Matsuhita-sama. Los personajes secundarios, distintos a los de YnM, son de mi propiedad.

**Advertencia: **Contenido de sexo explicito en ciertas escenas (lemon, específicamente). No apto para homo fóbicos. Incluidas, relaciones hetero.

* * *

1er Capitulo **- Desaparecido **

Era una noche hermosa aquella. Con la luna en todo su esplendor posaba en la cima del oscuro firmamento tapizado de miles de millones de fuegos refulgentes y centelleantes. Completamente despejado, sin ni una sola nube que le ocultara su hermosura.

Sus suaves rayos plateados se colaban al interior del solitario departamento, el cual estaba totalmente a oscuras, no había ni una sola luz iluminando el interior. Nada. Las cortinas de seda se mecían suavemente con una ligera brisa que entro al lugar. Al parecer una ventana estaba abierta. En aquel sosegado movimiento, la tela rozo delicadamente su mejilla:

Sentado descuidadamente sobre la alfombra que cubría el piso, con las piernas flexionadas y sus brazos colgando a sus lados, estaba un hermoso chico de castaños cabellos (confundiéndose con rubios) no muy cortos, cubriendo su faz, y piel exquisitamente blanca. Con la cabeza echa completamente hacía atrás (o hasta donde le permitía su cuello) y ojos cerrados, parecía dormir, pero aquellas lágrimas que rodaban estoicamente por sus pálidas mejillas, probaban que no era verdad.

_La oscuridad de mi corazón es demasiado densa, no la aguanto… me siento fatal… me cuesta respirar ¿Porque?_

Lentamente fue alzando sus parpados, hasta dejar mostrar unas esmeraldas opacas por las lágrimas y rojos por llorar toda la noche.

-o-

La mañana pintaba esplendorosa, con un sol lanzando dorados rayos por doquier, calentando un poco la tierra. Los árboles de cerezos estaban hermosamente floridos en esa época del año (aunque, siendo sinceros, los cerezos siempre estaban floridos en cualquier época), y la fresca brisa matutina mecía las ramas, provocando una lluvia de rosados pétalos. Así como empezaba el día, empezaba un nuevo día de trabajo.

La división de citaciones parecía vacía esa mañana. No se oía ni el murmurar de las personas que ya estaban ahí, trabajando en silencio. Sólo se oía el eco de unos pasos que atravesaban el pasillo. Dos figuras avanzaban a paso lento por el mismo, hasta que, al llegar frente a una puerta con la inscripción "Oficina Principal", se detuvieron. Entraron.

- Buenos días Kurosaki-kun, Tsuzuki - saludo una voz, suave y seria.

- Buenos días Tatsumi – saludo el segundo, un hombre de cabellos rebeldes y mirada violeta, mientras se sentaba a un lado de este, mientras que el primero, un hermoso efebo de afeminados ojos verdes, simplemente se sentaba en su respectivo lugar.

- Antes que nada, quisiera que leyeran esto – dijo un hombre de cabellos canos y con acrecentados rasgos de vejez en sus facciones. Les tendió un dossier para que lo hojearan, Hisoka lo tomo entre sus manos.

Apenas lo abrió, dos pares de ojos se posaron sobre de él. Con lentitud, fueron devorando las sofisticadas palabras que aparecían en el informe "…Se han notificado varias desapariciones de niños en el área central de Kyoto, los cuales tienen entre 7 y 11 años aproximadamente… las labores de búsqueda han fallado. Las unidades no han encontrado pista alguna de lo que podría ser un asesino en serie… " Dejaron de leer.

- ¿Desapariciones?- pregunto uno.

- Es lo que parece

- ¿Y eso que nos incumbe?- pregunto el otro – Ese ya es problema de la policía…

- Ah decir verdad, no, Kurosaki-kun… - interrumpió Tatsumi. Volteó a ver al mayor de los reunidos ahí, pidiendo autorización para proseguir. No obtuvo negativa - … al parecer estas desapariciones no son obras de un humano…

- ¿Cómo?- pregunto el aludido.

- Los nombres de los 15 niños que fueron notificados como "desaparecidos" se han encontrado en los registros, es decir, que están muertos. Más sin embargo, sus almas se niegan a cruzar a Meifu… pero tampoco hay pruebas de asesinato…

- Esta situación se ha repetido – dijo de pronto un hombre de lacios cabellos rubios largos, mientras se cruzaba de brazos – Hace varios años, exactamente como 50, también en Kyoto, ocurrió lo mismo. 20 niños fueron asesinados. No se hallaron culpables, ni pruebas de ataque… el caso quedo cerrado por falta de pruebas… en ese tiempo, no nos hicimos cargo del asunto…

- Entonces… ¿piensas que se pueda tratar del mismo asesino?

- Eso mismo, Tsuzuki – hizo una pausa – por eso mismo, quiero que tú y Kurosaki ayuden a Watari en este caso…

- Hai – dijeron ambos a una sola voz.

-o-

Aquél lugar estaba atestado de tinieblas y el silencio reinaba en cada rincón. Un sepulcral viento agitaba con fuerza las desnudas ramas de un árbol que adornaba el solitario lugar.

El sonido de algo crujiendo, como el de un hueso al romperse, inundo el ambiente, junto con una sonora risa maquiavélica que franqueaba hasta los huesos. Había alguien en ese lugar.

En medio de todo el vacío lugar, danzaba una figura, vestida totalmente de negro, mientras que la roída capa hondeaba en el vacío con pasmosa parsimonia. En sus manos destacaba un brillante color rojo oscuro que escurría lentamente hasta caer en el yermo piso cubierto de pedazos de simientes humanos, algunos aún con pedazos de carne pudriéndose lentamente. Este mismo color manchaba la corrompida flauta que alguna vez poso sobre sus labios y, presurosa, creara una monótona y falsa melodía atrayente.

A sus pies, una mundana bestia, carente de forma regular, yacía acostada sobre lo que parecían ser sus patas. Sus brillantes ojos rojos seguían, expectantes y silenciosos, a su amo, esperando que alguna infame orden escapara de sus pálidos y descarnados labios…

Al detenerse, volteo a ver a los ojos a aquella bestia. Se miraron fijamente durante unos segundos que poco después se convirtieron en minutos, y estos en horas.

Entonces fue cuando sus labios se movieron tras la capucha, si emitir sonido alguno, más la orden fue más claro que una gota de sangre, la cual ahora se acumulaba, asquerosa, a sus pies…

-o-

Los frondosos árboles estaban armonizados en hermosos colores que se disolvían del rojo al café, matizando enormemente con el atardecer que en el cielo, esplendoroso, se mostraba. El cielo estaba inundado de cientos de blancas nubes que volaban de un lado a otro con la suave brisa, la cual hacía bailar dulcemente por todo el espacio, las hojarascas.

En aquel parque, se observaba una multitud. Yendo de aquí para allá, sin saber a donde ir en realidad. Perdidos en la inmensidad, con una momentánea e inmensa felicidad, pensando principalmente en aquel precioso momento.

Por un blanco camino de gravas, cubierto con cientos de hojas de diversos colores, matizando del rojo al ocre, caminaban tres jóvenes, respirando del aire fresco de aquel lugar. Cada sumido en sus pensamientos.

- Qué tranquilo¿no creen?- pregunto Watari, mientras con una mano evitaba que su cabello volara, rebelde, junto con la brisa que de pronto los golpeo.

- Se me hace imposible que este sea el lugar donde ocurren aquellas misteriosas desapariciones… - le respondió Hisoka, quietamente, mientras que se detenía unos pasos delante de sus acompañantes.

- Podemos empezar, buscando alguna pista de lo que pudo a ver ocurrido ¿no creen?- pregunto el mayor, con una mano en su mentón, pensativo.

- Pero… - interrumpió Hisoka un poco molesto - … ¿Qué es lo que debemos buscar? Sabes perfectamente que no sabemos ni siquiera con que estamos tratando

- Bon tiene razón, Tsuzuki. Si nos apresuramos es probable que… -

Watari no pudo terminar aquella frase, cuando una tímida voz los llamo. Rápidamente, giraron sus rostros para encontrarse con una mujer, de largos cabellos castaños, mientras que unos ojos sumamente grises los observaban fijamente, con un deprimente brillo de tristeza impregnado. Sus manos se cerraban contra su pecho, en irrevoca señal de nervios y terror.

- Disculpen… - habló suavemente, mientras daba unos cuantos pasos hacía el rubio – me preguntaba si… si…si podrían ayudarme… - ante el silencio de los tres shinigamis, y la sonrisa tranquilizadora que le brindaba Watari, decidió proseguir -…mi hijo, esta perdido… me preguntaba si lo habrían visto…

- Perdone, pero acabamos de llegar a la ciudad – se disculpó Tsuzuki, apenado, con una mano en su nuca.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva perdido su hijo, Sra.…?

- Hisamura Aline… y ayer fue cuando desapareció… - de pronto, en sus ojos aparecieron miles de lágrimas -… no entiendo como pudo haberse ido si… - una mano oculto su boca.

Hisoka, que hasta ese momento sólo había visto como lloraba la señora, reacciono. De uno de los bolsillos de sus jeans saco un pedazo de papel que le habían dado los hermanos Gushoushin, antes de partir a Kyoto. Lo desdoblo y se le quedo mirando fijamente. La lista de los niños muertos.

- ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba su hijo, Hisamura-san?- pregunto, mientras alzaba la mirada hacía la señora, haciéndola callar.

- ¿Eh¿Su nombre?– pregunto entre sollozos – Hisamura Ryûhei, tiene 8 años…

Su mirada se volvió a perder entre los nombres de los distintos niños que habían sido notificados como _perdidos_. Su dedo se paseaba de nombre en nombre, hasta que su dedo se detuvo sobre el que buscaba. Su mirada tembló.

TBC

* * *

Aquí esta el primer capitulo de esta historia n.n Espero que les haya gustado (creo que deliro -.-) ¿Qué les pareció? Por favor, déjeme sus comentarios, quejas, sugerencia, etc.

(Sin reviews, no hay continuación… no se enojen TT)

**Contestación a sus reviews nn**

**Inuyka: **Bueno, de que acaban juntos, acaban n.n Pero no te pierdas del siguiente capitulo, quizá y te gusta. Y no te preocupes por el review n-

**Caritademanga:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario, y es para mi un honor el saberme poseedora de tu primer review en esta sección n.n

**SenKo-kun: **Me parece que si he oído esa canción (¿no es donde una chica dice "Dicen, que en la creación…"?) bueno, pues, en este capitulo, es probable que ya comprendas mejor de que va la historia. Gracias por el halago n/n

**Dark-san86: **La identidad de aquel misterioso tipo se dará a conocer más adelante. Pero, nunca me imagine que fuera a dar miedo Oo. Espero que te guste el capitulo n.n

En verdad, muchas gracias por sus review, cuando escribí el prologo, pensé que me había quedado mal XP Muchas gracias por sacarme de mi error nn

Pronto les traeré el segundo capitulo, así que no se preocupen, y si me tardo… bueno, ya verán Uds. que me hacen TT

Hasta la próxima. Ja Ne!

® Copyright 2005 Aliss.chan


	3. Lágrimas

**Sombras de la Noche**

**Disclaimer. **Yami no Matsuei es creación de Matsuhita-sama. Los personajes secundarios, distintos a los de YnM, son de mi propiedad.

**Advertencia: **Contenido de sexo explicito en ciertas escenas (lemon, específicamente). No apto para homo fóbicos. Incluidas, relaciones hetero.

* * *

2do Capitulo - **Lágrimas**

_Últimamente no me he sentido muy bien que digamos. El corazón se me apisona dolorosamente dentro de mi pecho, provocándome un inmenso dolor. Es como si alguien adentrara su mano dentro de mi cuerpo y apretara con todas sus fuerzas ese pobre y latente órgano… no lo entiendo… _

_Y esta, no ha sido la primera vez que lo siento…_

_Apenas hoy acabo de llegar junto con Watari y Tsuzuki a la antigua capital. Siendo sincero, cuando volví a ver su dulce paisaje lleno de tonalidades ocres y un inmenso cielo púrpura impregnado de cientos de esponjadas y etéreas nubes, no pude evitar sentir un estremecimiento al recordar aquella vez en que casi le perdí. Esa vez, recuerdo que mi mente me invadió de cientos de imágenes que provocaban que se contuviera mi aliento, mientras yo divagaba en cosas que ahora no tienen la mínima importancia._

"_**¿Me abandonará?"**_

_Recuerdo que esa vez, lloré en sus brazos, y aún ahora, me arrepiento de ello… _

_Ahora estoy aquí, oyendo los lastimeros gemidos de una extraña mujer buscando, desesperada, a su hijo. Y mientras la oigo, no evito sentir aquella extraña sensación estrujando mi corazón sin piedad alguna, pero la ignoro. A diferencia de mis compañeros, solo cruzo unas cuantas palabras con ella. Después de evadir mi pregunta con una inconvencional historia, por fin responde a lo que desde un principio me intereso. El nombre del niño._

_Casi me veo a mi mismo buscando entre los nombres de la lista, la cual me dieron los hermanos Gushoushin, aquel que me acaban de notificar. Notó como mis ojos se mueven de un lado a otro, con una tranquilidad monótonamente fría, mientras, al fondo, la mujer tomaba de la mano de Watari un pañuelo que le cedía. En ese momento algo paso._

_Fue solo un instante en el que sentí con mayor magnitud aquel incesante dolor, de nueva cuenta, contra mi corazón. Esta vez, el dolor paso de un simple apretón, hasta una punzante puñalada, que me quito el aliento durante varios minutos. Y como si hubiera un audio estereofónico, oigo con suma claridad un grito que alerto mis más profundos sentidos. Un grito que me refresco como maná en el desierto. Un grito que al instante reconocí como mi nombre exhalado de los labios de mi más preciado compañero: Tsuzuki._

_Así, puedo ver como me sostiene entre sus fuertes brazos, apoyando mi cabeza contra su amplio pecho, mientras que su calido aliento acaricia mi frente y nariz brindándome un poco confort. Me veo a mi mismo llorando inevitablemente, mientras intento tomar aire a grandes bocanadas. No puedo respirar…_

-o-

Cómo si todo fuera una mala pesadilla, sus ojos miraron atónitos como el delicado cuerpo de Hisoka se precipitaba con suma pesadez hacía el suelo, suponiendo un inmenso dolor en la espalda que le incapacitaría durante un largo período de reposo – o como ellos llamaba, regeneración - en lo que parecía ser cámara lenta.

Sus suaves cabellos se impulsaban hacía arriba, cubriéndole por momentos el rostro, que en hasta ese instante, mostraba un dolor inimaginable. Sus labios entreabiertos exigiendo rudamente el que se adentraran a sus pulmones un poco de aire. Sus suaves y pálidas manos flotando en el vacío para después descansar sobre el duro suelo, a pesar del fuerte golpe que amenazaba hasta con romper los huesos de cualquiera.

Era de suponer que su caída jamás vería su clímax. En una precisa y rápida carrera hacía el joven, Tsuzuki lo sostuvo con cariño entre sus brazos; abrigándole del frío que comenzaba a inundar el ambiente, acariciando con discreción su delicada y sonrosada mejilla. Embelesado con los rojos labios que pedían a gritos el ser probados tanto por el aire como por quien se les quedara viendo durante un rato; tentando enormemente al deseo. Hasta entonces noto, en las facciones de su adorado niño, que le faltaba algo. Algo que de pronto no fue exigido solo por sus labios abiertos y duras aspiraciones sino por sus cristalinas y cálidas lagrimas que rodaban libre y sin pudor por sus mejillas hasta su mentón.

El mayor, en un movimiento rápido, acercó el rostro del rubio hacía si, y unió sus labios en un dulce beso.

-o-

Durante mucho tiempo no había sentido tanto placer y éxtasis al sentir el dolor de alguien, como el que experimentaba al provocar la posible segunda muerte de aquel pálido y hermoso efebo, que desde hacía noches le traía dando vueltas en la oscuridad.

Su mirada vacía, observaba fijamente la nada; con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa mordaz, sus labios se deformaban en grotescas formas delineando lo que al parecer eran palabras. Negras palabras envueltas en el misterio del silencio, mientras que las roncas exhalaciones de aquella insana criatura amortiguaban un poco el persistente crujir de los simientes bajos sus pies que se movían insistentemente. En una de esas, su pie aplasto con desinhibido y viciado placer un cráneo que sobresalía de los montones; por ser el único que aún conservaba, fresca, la identidad del dueño. La asquerosa sangre que aún emanaba del cráneo mancho infamemente la suela metálica que provocara su fluidez.

Sus ojos dejaron por un momento su objeto de visión para posarse en el ahora destruido objeto, notando como los nauseabundos restos oscuros escurrían lentamente mezclándose con la sangre podrida, impregnando así todo lo de su alrededor. Acercase entonces su mano a su rostro, paseando sus delgados dedos por aquella piel, hasta llegas a los labios, que después de delinearlos, se posó tranquilamente sobre su barbilla; su lengua relamió sus labios, saboreando su ignominioso y cruel entretenimiento, exudando arrogancia y ansias por tener entre sus manos, la cálida sangre de alguna nueva victima.

Una estridente carcajada desgarro el sórdido silencio que de pronto había invadido el lugar. La desproporcionada bestia irregular miró con expectante diversión la perversión mortal de aquel que se hacía llamar su amo… sólo faltaba un poco más…

-o-

Aún a pesar de su inconciencia, sintió unos deliciosos labios posarse sobre los suyos, pasándole un poco de su aliento acaramelado, etiquetando sus labios como su propiedad. Casi pudo sentir una traviesa y provocativa lengua degustar la suya con tímidad, rogando internamente que también la marcara como suya; que la animara y le invitará a saborear ese dulce beso.

Así, sintió que sus pulmones se llenaban lenta y placenteramente de su esencia, la cual deseo que se fundiera con su calor, abrazándolo en la intimidad. Respirar aquella dulce esencia que tanto amaba impregnada en su piel, demostrándolo que ya ni su cuerpo le pertenecía.

Por suerte… soñar no duele…

Lentamente, sus párpados se fueron alzando hasta dejar al descubierto sus hermosas profundidades esmeraldas, lastimándose por la falta de aclimatación a la luz, encontrándose con un rostro sumamente familiar, viéndolo con suma preocupación. Al fijarse bien, notó como estaban distanciados a solo centímetros, quizá menos, y eso provoco que sus mejillas se encendieran notablemente, un brillante color rosa acarició sus mejillas, impregnándolas de su color.

- ¿Estas bien, Hisoka?- preguntó, mientras le acariciaba sus cabellos.

Exaltado, intento levantarse, pero inmediatamente sintió como era jalado hacía abajo, y al sentir el duro golpe contra el suelo, fue cuando se dio cuenta que había caído. Se había caído de la banca en la que Tsuzuki había decidido acostarlo.

- ¡Hisoka¿Estás bien¿No te hiciste daño?

Lentamente abrió los ojos, los cuales cerró por la impresión del golpe, encontrándose así con un hermoso cielo nocturno, cubierto de estrellas y ni una sola nube cubriendo su esplendor. Aunque eso le consterno un poco, y sin evitarlo, le pregunto a su acompañante.

- Hace tres horas que te desmayaste, Hisoka – hizo una pausa, mientras le tentaba la frente, apartándole algunos mechones de cabello – me preocupaste

- Baka – dijo, mientras giraba su cabeza del lado contrario, para ocultar su evidente sonrojo.

Parecía que Tsuzuki le iba a reprochar su falta de agradecimiento para con él, cuando sienten unos pasos acercándose hacia donde ellos estaban. Al mismo tiempo, giraron sus cabezas para encontrarse con el recién llegado. Una preciosa sonrisa les saludo.

- Por fin pude convencer a la señora de que se fuera a su casa a descansar – dijo, tranquilamente.- Y que si encontrábamos a Ryûhei le avisaríamos cuanto antes – esto último lo dijo casi a fuerzas, mientras que una clara expresión de pena se apoderaba se sus hermosas facciones.

- ¿Ya lo saben, verdad?- pregunto Hisoka, casi inmediatamente al notar la expresión de su amigo.- Que ese niño esta muerto…

Tanto Watari como Tsuzuki, asintieron en respuesta, sin mediar palabra. El rubio bajo la mirada, al tiempo que se acomodaba las gafas. Se sentía mal, sentía un profundo vacío en su ser, quizás por la misma pena que sentía hacía esa pobre mujer que sin quererlo ni saberlo, perdió a su hijo. Pero de pronto, recobrando su actitud normal, trono los dedos llamando la atención de los dos chicos que estaban frente a él, y con una enorme sonrisa les dijo: - ¡Hey¡Adivinen a quien me encontré cuando venía de regreso!- ambos chicos tardaron en reaccionar a lo que acaba de decir Watari.

- ¿Qué?- pregunto Hisoka, mientras se paraba del suelo.

- Que adivinen a quien me encontré cuando regresaba – dijo, entusiasmado, mientras juntaba las palmas de sus manos, apenas entrelazando sus dedos.

- ¿A quién?- preguntó Tsuzuki, curioso.

- Con él – dijo, conservando su sonrisa, mientras señalaba hacía tras de él. Los dos voltearon hacía donde señalaba el sonriente rubio.

Tras de él apareció un apuesto hombre de largos cabellos castaños sujetos inútilmente en una coleta; mirada vaga y brillante. En sus labios, una fina pipa flotaba tranquilamente. Sus vestimentas consistían en unos jeans y una camiseta blanca, con la cuál contrastaban sus cabellos desparramados apaciblemente sobre sus hombros y espalda. Una sonrisa afable y dulce sobresalía en su rostro.

. ¿Tú!- exclamó Hisoka, mientras le miraba fijamente.

- Hisoka¿lo conoces?- Tsuzuki no entendía la reacción del empata, él no conocía a ese curioso hombre parado frente a ellos junto a Watari.

- Ud. a de ser Asato Tsuzuki, Kazukata me habló mucho de Ud – dijo con apacibilidad, evitando dejar escapar aquel suspiro que se atrevía a salir cuando nombro aquel nombre. – Mi nombre es Mibu Oriya – se presentó ante la expresión de confusión del castaño – un viejo amigo de Muraki…

* * *

¡Segundo Capitulo terminado nn! 

Perdón TT se que tarde mucho en actualizar, ya no volverá a pasar. Bueno, dejando a un lado mis disculpas (con ellas, me hago como 5 paginas Y-Y) para preguntarles si les gusto el capitulo n.n para saber si esta historia esta quedando bien o dejarla por la paz. ¿Qué opinan¿Me moriré de hambre si me dedico a esto¿Recibiré tomatazos de a gratis¿O que? (se nota que no tengo mucha autoestima¿vdd? TT)

**Contestación a sus reviews n.n**

**Dark-san86: **Bueno, mi intención no era hacerlos tan cortitos, pero la falta de imaginación es una gran desventaja TT, esta vez intente no hacerlo tan corto como el anterior. Y gracias por tus ánimos n.n. Ojala que te haya gustado el capitulo.

**SenKo-kun: **¡Anda¡En serio que es un niño O.O! Después de quien sabe cuantas veces haber oído el prologo, apenas me voy dando cuenta de ello -.- Y pues si, si me gusta n.n (especialmente la canción de Astaroth). Muchas gracias por tu halago nn me subes los ánimos.

**Kotori: **Me alegra saber que te gusto el primer capitulo, y claro que seguiré actualizando. Gracias n.n

**Caritademanga:** Yo nunca haría sufrir a Hisoka… (Hisoka: ¬¬)… bueno, quizá un poquito. Aquí esta la continuación, y esta vez, no quedo tan cortito como el anterior.

**Inuyka: **Gracias por tu review, y no te preocupes tanto por lo del review anterior n.n¿Tan corto estaba el cap O.o? Bueno, esperemos que esta vezno sea así.En verdad espero que te haya gustado el capitulo.

Muchas gracias a Uds. que me alientan a seguir subiendo mi historia con sus reviews, yo nunca dejo una historia en la estacada (a excepción de una que esta… por ahí) por ello, os prometo que seguiré actualizando. Nos leemos hasta la próxima. A todas, un beso.

Ja NE!

® Copyright 2005 Aliss.chan


	4. Encuentros

**Sombras de la Noche**

**Disclaimer. **Yami no Matsuei es creación de Matsuhita-sama. Los personajes secundarios, distintos a los de YnM, son de mi propiedad.

**Advertencia: **Contenido de sexo explicito en ciertas escenas (lemon, específicamente). No apto para homo fóbicos. Incluidas, relaciones hetero.

* * *

**3er. Capitulo** – Encuentros

Parecía que el viento se había detenido en ese momento; ninguna hoja se movió siquiera de donde estaban acomodadas. Mientras que el suave arrullo del grillo se oyó más insistente aún, desgarrando con una facilidad la quietud y pesadez que de pronto había embargado aquel lugar.

La voz de aquél hombre se consumió rápidamente en el silencio del ambiente.

Tsuzuki se quedo observando fijamente al hombre frente a él, analizando la neutra expresión de su rostro, y aquella afable sonrisa que le dedicaba. No evitó el encuentro de su mirada con la suya, juzgándolo hasta en los aspectos menos importantes… e insignificancias.

- ¿Amigo de Muraki?- fue lo único que logró articular Tsuzuki, después de un incómodo silencio. Oriya asintió levemente. Una mueca de disgusto se asomo en sus turbias facciones.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- llegó a preguntar Hisoka con cierta tonalidad ponzoñosa.

- Vivó aquí – dijo con una preciosa sonrisa burlona. Watari reprimió una risilla tras su blanca mano. Al ver las mortuorias expresiones de ambos jóvenes, se obligo a decir. – En realidad, iba de camino a mi hogar para descansar tranquilamente, cuando me lo encontré – señalo a Watari que estaba detrás de él. El aludido simplemente les sonrió, al tiempo se meneaba su mano como si estuviera saludándolos.

Notó entonces como, tanto Tsuzuki como Hisoka fruncían el ceño, dudosos de sus palabras. Alzó una fina ceja, mientras los miraba. Por alguna razón, se sintió estudiado, observado, analizado con minuciosa curiosidad.

Fue entonces que Watari decidió ponerle fin a todo aquello, cuando tosió voluntariamente para llamar la atención. Tsuzuki y Hisoka le voltearon a ver confundidos; y por la forma en la que el rubio los miró, sintieron un poco de vergüenza.

- Mibu-kun ha sido tan amable en ofrecernos alojamiento con él en su hogar – comentó Watari con su enorme sonrisa de siempre, intentando romper la tensión del ambiente. – Y me ha sido muy descortés el decirle que "no"

- ¡En serio, Oriya-san!- exclamó, sorprendido, Hisoka. Como respuesta obtuvo una hermosa y amplia sonrisa dibujada en sus finos labios.

- Espero nos podamos llevar bien – le dijo Oriya a Tsuzuki, mientras le tendía la mano. Los avioletados ojos estudiaron por un momento la aperlada mano, para después fijarse en el rostro de su dueño. Al ver su calmada expresión, notó una sinceridad deslumbrante. El gesto fue respondido. Con una poca de efusividad, apretó su mano entre la suya.

-o-

Era tiempo de hacer su _primera _aparición. Era momento de comenzar con el primer acto.

La amorfa cabeza de la criatura se alzó sobre lo que parecían ser sus hombros, y volteó a ver a su amo: sentado en el mismo lugar en el que había estado sentado las últimas 4 horas, sin hacer absolutamente nada, más que observar el flujo de la sangre de un cráneo destrozado a unos cuantos centímetros de sus pies. Sus brillantes ojos brillaban con maligna tranquilidad.

- ¿Ya tienes hambre?- pregunto aquél hombre, sin siquiera voltear a verle. Su serena voz retumbo en las limitaciones de aquel denso vacío.

La bestia se le quedó viendo fijamente, sus malignos ojos centelleaban como sangre fresca fluyendo de un cadáver, al cuál le habían dejado desangrarse con lentitud hasta dejarlo seco. No emitió respuesta alguna.

Una risa siniestra se oyó en aquél cortante vacío, acompañado con el suave crujir de los huesos bajo sus plantas. Se había alzado de donde estaba parado, y apenas había dado unos cuantos pasos, se detuvo y volteó a ver a su infame siervo.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Oscuros contra rojos. Ambos tan centelleantes como las infinitas estrellas del inmenso cielo azul pardo. Ambos sin moverse ni un solo apéndice de donde estaban. Intentando intimidarse el uno al otro, sin nada que les interrumpiera en un solo momento.

Todo aquello duró solamente hasta que la inmunda bestia se digno a caminar en la misma dirección que su extraño amo. Con lentitud, todas las partes de su amorfo cuerpo fueron desapareciendo en el vacío, dejando una espesa neblina de asqueroso olor.

Con pasos lentos, aquél hombre siguió con tranquilidad a su obediente siervo, con una maliciosa sonrisa en sus descarnados labios, hasta también desaparecer en la nada.

-o-

Caminaban tranquilamente por la desolada calle oscura, que solo era iluminada por unos cuantos faroles, con la fresca brisa despeinándoles levemente. Golpeándoles con suavidad sus rostros, cubriéndoles con algunas hebras mal aventuradas. Despejándose con un seco movimiento, apartando el molesto mechón, sólo para volver a recibirlo en su cara.

- Y dígame, Oriya-san – comenzó a hablar Tsuzuki, el cuál iba adelante del aludido - ¿Muraki se encuentra en Kyoto? – había un claro tono de sarna contra ese nombre.

Un suspiro abandono los finos labios del castaño, con su mirada centelleando tristeza, la cuál era suplantada por una forzada y sumamente fingida sonrisa.

- Claro que no, Tsuzuki-san. Que más quisiera más que verle, pero parece ser que se ha desparecido por completo… - sintió una mano apretarle suavemente el hombro, en un gesto de comprensión. Su acaramelada mirada se posó dulcemente sobre la ambarina que le dirigía Watari. En ella había una creciente preocupación, en ella le preguntaba su estado – Estoy bien, no te preocupes – y le sonrió como sólo el sabía hacerlo, sacándole una al rubio…

Continuaron caminando lentamente hasta llegar al pequeño establecimiento de Oriya, el cual se veía ciertamente acogedor (a diferencia de la casa, si así se le podía llamar a ese desastre de maderos viejos, que Tatsumi les había otorgado la última vez que habían ido).

Los jóvenes se quedaron viendo un momento la fachada, analizándola unos momentos. No le vieron inconveniente. Más no se dieron cuenta de que se habían detenido en la entrada, resintiendo el extraño frío que comenzaba a inundar el ambiente.

Oriya se les quedo viendo un instante, pero de pronto, sintió la necesidad de mirar a su izquierda. No sabía por que, pero sentía la penetrante mirada de alguien observándoles desde a distancia. – Por favor, entren – dijo, con una sonrisa nerviosa, que paso desapercibida para sus acompañantes – estén como en casa – al mencionar esto último, abrió la puerta corrediza del establecimiento. Entró tranquilamente en el interior, seguido por sus invitados.

- Los llevaré a sus piezas, seguro que desean reponer fuerzas – comentó al ver como Hisoka intentaba reprimir un bostezo con su mano. Esté le miró avergonzado, pero de todas formas asintió al igual que Tsuzuki y Watari.

-o-

Las estridentes risotadas de unos niños jugando resonaban por todo el ambiente tranquilo de la noche, haciendo un agradable eco al chocar contra las paredes de concreto junto a las cuales jugaban. Junto a sus risas, el sonido del balón botando era lo único que ahogaba el silencio que los rodeaba. Sus rostros infantiles iluminados por los pequeños faroles de su hogar sonreían al pasarse el balón en un rápido movimiento.

De pronto, una imponente figura se acrecentó tras ellos, haciéndoles voltear. Sus sorprendidas facciones se fueron relajando lentamente, pero sin llegar a la completa tranquilidad; aún se podía notar que tenían miedo, y ciertamente, preocupación.

- Disculpen si os he molestado, pequeños – comenzó a hablar el dueño de la portentosa sombra, al tiempo que salía de su escondite. Era un joven, de cabellos cobrizos cortos y oscuros ojos, que eran parcialmente cubiertos por algunos mechones traviesos. Ciertamente era muy guapo. – No era mi intención asustarlos – se disculpó avergonzado.

Los niños se le quedaron viendo fijamente, observando cada detalle de su esbelta figura cubierta por aquellas gruesas ropas que portaba. Muy especialmente, la pequeña niña, la cual le miraba con fijación, con una infantil mirada risueña que sólo se les dedica a las personas por las cuales uno suspira de amor. Y eso era exactamente lo que sentía la pequeña, al clavar su dulce mirada en la oscura de aquel misterioso muchacho.

- Etto… - comenzó a hablar el joven, con un poco de pena - … me preguntaba si podrían ubicarme una dirección, je, creo que estoy perdido – un leve sonrojo se apodero de sus aperladas mejillas.

- ¡Ja¡Ji-san esta perdido!- se burlo el chiquillo, mientras lo señalaba.

- ¿Ji-san? Je, no creí que ser tan viejo – se rió de buena gana el muchacho, mientras se rascaba la cabeza – Etto… ¡ah, si! – y les tendió un trozo de papel. El niño la tomó.

Ambos pequeños se le quedaron viendo al papel, sus ojos moviéndose constantemente al leer el contenido de la hoja. Cuando terminaron de analizarla, el pequeño no evitó exclamar.

- ¡Uy¡Pero si yo conozco este lugar!

- ¡Yo también!- respaldó la pequeña.

- ¿En serio?- pregunto esperanzado el joven. Los niños asintieron.

- Podemos llevarle, no esta muy lejos de aquí.

- ¿No habrá problemas?- pregunto, viendo de soslayo la prominente casa. De la cual se veían los focos de la planta alta, encendidos. El pequeño negó eufóricamente con la cabeza. – Está bien – asintió, para alegría de los pequeños – Uds. me guían…

Y así, comenzaron a caminar con regulada velocidad por el sendero iluminado por los faroles mercuriales.

El joven caminaba lentamente tras los niños, siguiéndoles a paso lento, mientras checaza su reloj. La niña, que iba a un lado del que tal pareciera ser su hermano, disminuyo su avance, para alcanzar la leve velocidad que llevaba aquél hermoso y desconocido muchacho. Casi con timidez, la pequeña tomó la mano derecha del hombre, haciendo que este la mirará.

- Onee-chan¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto tiernamente.

Con una afable sonrisa, respondió – Kaeruro Okina¿y tú?

- Ritsu Moriya – dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – Y él es mi hermano, Takako – y le apuntó.

- Oroshiku Ritsu-chan, Takako-kun- dijo amablemente – espero que sus padres no se enojen, que me sentiré muy mal – dijo con vergüenza, con una mota roja en sus mejillas que lo hacían ver ciertamente infantil.

- ¡Nah! No te preocupes Ji-san – dijo Takako, que había optado por llamarlo de esa manera.

- No me digas Ji-san, que me siento viejo - la mota roja en sus mejillas aumento considerablemente.

- ¿Viejo?- pregunto burlonamente - ¿Qué edad tienes, Ji-san?

- Pues el mes que entra cumpliré 26 – respondió con tranquilidad.

- ¡Uy¡Si que estás viejo, Ji-san! Yo ya cumplí los 11 años – sacó el pecho con orgullo.

Iba a decirle algo, pero en eso, Kaeruro sintió un leve tirón en su mano derecha, y al mirar a Ritsu-chan para ver que necesitaba, vio como esta se señalaba chistosamente, con una tímida sonrisa y un ligero rubor.

- Yo cumplí 8 años la semana pasada. Ya soy una niña grande – su sonrisa aumentó más al sentir la mano izquierda del mayor sobre su cabeza, alborotándole traviesamente sus castaños cabellos y oírle decir _Si, una niña grande_.

Ya había llegado hasta el parque, e iban a continuar avanzando hasta que la suave voz de Kaeruro rompió con la parsimonia del silencio.

- Creo que deberían ir a casa, niños – les aconsejo – Ya es muy tarde como para que me acompañen más lejos… los regreso a casa, yo ya me pondré a buscar la dirección – apretó con suavidad la pequeña mano de la niña y apenas dio dos pasos para acercarse al chico, oyó que este le decía – Pero si ya no falta mucho para llegar, así que no te preocupes Ji-san – vio como Takako le dirigía una mueca que asemejaba a una sonrisa.

- Vamos – alentó la niña, mientras jalaba con sus dos manos la del mayor. Después de unos cuantos segundos, accedió y volvieron a emprender la mar cha, adentrándose al oscuro parque, sin saber que eran observados…

Sus miradas se paseaban temblorosas por las oscuridad de la noche que surcaba cada tramo del tranquilo parque, que a esas horas se encontraba completamente vacío, sin ni un solo ruido que interrumpiese la armonía del silencio: ni pájaros, ni grillos ni siquiera el silbar del viento… y eso le resulto extraño a Kaeruro por alguna razón.

Siguieron caminando por firme suelo, hasta que algo llamo la atención de Ritsu, la cual se detuvo de improvisto, Kaeruro le miro consternado. La amiélala mirada de la pequeña se encontraba centrada en una parte oscura, las sombras parecían perpetuas sin la luna sobre de ellas. - ¿Ocurre algo, Ritsu-chan?- pregunto suavemente, al tiempo que se agachaba hasta quedar a su altura. La pequeña alzó un brazo y apunto hacía donde segundos antes había tenido su mirada fija – Hay algo ahí, onee-chan – afirmó, no pregunto.

- Pero, no hay nada ahí, Ritsu-chan…

- ¡HEY¡Apúrense!- exclamo Takako que estaba a unos metros de ellos.- ¡Ji-san¡Nee-chan¿Qué ocurre?

Un extraño ruido sobresalto a los tres visitantes haciéndoles girar su mirada con temor, encontrándose así con unos fieros ojos rojos que los miraban amenazantes. Ritsu no evitó gritar a todo pulmón, mientras se aferraba al cuerpo del mayor, que no atinaba a moverse, estaba estático de la impresión, y miraba con temor como aquella extraña y horripilante bestia salía de entre las sombras, para correr hacía la delgada figura de Takako, que ya corría a todo lo que sus piernas le daban. Cuando reacciono, simplemente grito el nombre del niño.

- ¡CUIDA DE NEE-CHAN!- le grito desde la lejanía, viendo con temor como era alcanzado por las rabiosas fauces mortales de la amorfa bestia. Notó entonces una suave melodía de flauta llegaba a sus oídos, endulzando un momento su pavor.

Con la mirada buscó la procedencia de dicho sonido, mientras cargaba entre sus brazos a Ritsu, la cuál ocultaba su rostro en su amplio pecho. Entonces, ahí, a unos metros de él lo vio. Era un hombre joven con capa, sus cabellos caían flácidos sobre sus hombros, y en sus labios, una brillante y hermosa flauta, retozaba. Lo vio acercarse a él, sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió en la misma dirección que Takako, sujetando con más fuerza el pequeño bulto que cargaba contra su pecho, volteando de vez en cuando a atrás, sólo para ver como ahora aquella bestia le perseguía a él. No evitó notar con horror como sus fauces estaban impregnadas en sangre, la cuál caía pesadamente en el piso por la velocidad que llevaba.

Volvió su vista al frente y lo que vio, le hizo detenerse. Sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal, mientras sus manos sujetaban la cabeza de Ritsu evitándole siquiera alzar la cabeza. Frente a él se encontraba el cuerpo destrozado de Takako.

Lo que ahí había ya no era un cuerpo, sólo eran piezas. Como si una figura de porcelana cayera y se fragmentara con el impacto. Su cabeza no estaba junto a su tronco, está estaba tirada a una distancia de una pierna y una mano, cercas de dónde él se encontraba, mientras que el torso estaba irreconocible. Pero su terror no de detuvo ahí, al ver el rostro del pequeño, vio que su ojo izquierdo, ya que el lado derecho estaba como aplastado, parecía aún tener vida, y que le miraba con tristeza y pidiéndole mudamente que salvara a su hermana.

Una feroz risa se dejó oír de pronto, paralizándole en su lugar. De la nada, justo atrás de los restos de Takako, apareció aquél hombre con una sonrisa maléfica en sus labios, mientras la flauta reposaba en su mano diestra. Se sintió observado con demasiada fijación, entonces oyó una profunda y sonora, a la vez que espeluznante, voz le decía. – Entrega a la niña – junto a él, la bestia se detuvo, mientras parecía alistarse para atacarlo. Dio un paso hacía atrás.

- Cualquier posible forma de escape no es viable – se rió aquél hombre, mientras se descubría el rostro. Pero antes de siquiera verle el rostro, decidió correr, arriesgándose a pasar por un lado suyo. Más este no le evitó el paso.

Corrió y corrió, sintió que el aire le faltaba. El viento comenzaba a golpearle cruel en el rostro, fue entonces que sintió unas frías garras rozar su espalda, como si de una vara de hierro ardiendo le tocase. Siguió corriendo, hasta que sintió que estaba en una zona iluminada.

- Estamos… a salvo… Ritsu-chan… - y apenas decirle eso, se dejó caer al piso con un golpe seco.

-o-

- ¿Oíste eso, Watari?

- ¿El que?

- Sonó como que alguien se cayó – contesto el menor, mientras se alzaba del tatami. Se acercó a la puerta de la habitación, la deslizó y salió de ahí, dejando al rubio sólo.

Caminó lentamente por el pasillo hasta llegar a la salida, donde se topó con Tsuzuki, que también acaba de llegar. Se quedaron viendo a los ojos, el mayor notó como Hisoka le preguntaba la razón del porque estaba ahí. No respondió, simplemente deslizo la puerta principal y salieron a ver.

La temperatura había descendido más de lo que se imaginaban, el viento llevaba consigo pequeñas escarchas blancas, algunas de las cuales descansaban sobre un extraño bulto que sobresalía del suelo.

- Tsuzuki¿Qué es eso?- su voz sonaba temblorosa, mientras veía como el aludido se acercaba lentamente.

Tsuzuki se inclinó un poco hasta quedar a la altura de eso, y comenzó a remover la nieve que se había acumulado, dejando ver tres grandes y dolorosas heridas cubiertas por retazos de tela, preocupado, siguió removiendo la nieve, dejando ver una blanca mata de cabellos cubriendo la faz de un hombre, y bajó el, una niña descansaba.

- A… ayúdenos… o… one… - comenzó a jadear el hombre al notar el cálido contacto de la mano de Tsuzuki sobre su mejilla -… gai… - y se desmayó.

- ¡Hisoka¡AYUDAME!

El menor corrió hacía el castaño y se hincó a su lado, Tsuzuki le indicó que se llevará a la pequeña mientras él cargaba con el hombre. En la expresión de Hisoka se notó claramente una profunda preocupación, aquello no le gusto para nada al mayor, el cuál en un pequeño y fugaz movimiento, besó la pálida mejilla del ojiverde.

El pequeño vio con asombro como Tsuzuki corría hacía dentro del establecimiento con el desconocido en brazos, dejándole atontado. Con lentitud, su mano tanteó su mejilla y acarició ahí donde había recibido el apenas roce de los dulces labios del mayor.

- Takako… onee-chan… - dijo la niña entre sueños. Atrayendo la atención de Hisoka, que reaccionó a seguir a su compañero.

* * *

¡Tercer capitulo arriba! Woow, no pensé tardarme tanto sólo para traerles esto (les seré sincera, no me gusto mucho el capitulo uu) pero mejor déjenme su opinión¿si n.n¿Qué les pareció el capitulo¿Pudo haber estado mejor¿O qué?

¡Perdón! En serio no quise tardarme tanto TT pero mi musa salió de vacaciones y pues… ¬¬ bueno, ya me entenderán (la maldita me dejo olvidada Y-Y).

**Contestación a sus reviews n.n**

**Aroa Nehring: **Je, je, creo que eso no lo deje muy claro nnU bueno, el prólogo se centra en las primeras dos víctimas, por ello, la madre sólo menciono a un niño. Gracias por tus ánimos, y espero que este capitulo no te decepcione.

**SenKo-Kun:** El destino es extraño O.o ahora yo estoy escuchando el cantar de la luna oscura… y etto… jeje n/n gracias por tu comentario (me sonroso uu). Bueno, bueno, me alegra contar con tu review nn ojala que te haya gustado el cap.

**Dark-san86: **Vaya, y yo que no soy buena con el misterio ni con el suspenso xD ejem… lo más probable es que si aparezca en la historia para salvar al hermoso de Oriya (¿salvar¿Estamos hablando de la misma persona Oo?) Yo le tuve envidia a Tsuzuki uu hubiese preferido ser yo quien le diera respiración a Hisoka, pero no TT Continua a tu historia, onegai, se ha quedado genial, y mi curiosidad de gato me mata ;;

**Caritademanga: **Hablando de malos, en el próximo capitulo de desvelara quienes y cuales son sus intenciones (yeahhh! xD) Y no, no te preocupes, la historia verá su final (estoy loca, pero no tanto como para dejar con la curiosidad de saber si detendrán al sádico asesino de niños uwú) Y pues como dije antes Muraki si saldrá… pero por ahora no.

**Aline:** No es que seas mala, es solo que no estas acostumbrada nn Y me alegramucho que te haya gustado el fic. Siguenos leyendo.

¡Muchas gracias a todas por sus alentadores comentarios! Gracias nishas hermosas, las adoro. Sus reviews me alientan a no dejar en la estacada esta historia. Espero no haberlas decepcionado con este capitulo (que insistente soy¿vdd XD?) y me dejen sus review para así continuarle.

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo (les prometo, ahora si, no tardarme en el). A todas, un beso n.n

**® Copyright 2005 Aliss.chan**


	5. Reacciones

**Sombras de la Noche**

**Disclaimer. **Yami no Matsuei es creación de Matsuhita-sama. Los personajes secundarios, distintos a los de YnM, son de mi propiedad.

**Advertencia: **Contenido de sexo explicito en ciertas escenas (lemon, específicamente). No apto para homo fóbicos. Incluidas, relaciones hetero.

* * *

4to. Capitulo – **Reacciones**

Sentía algo húmedo ser colocado sobre su frente. Estaba envuelto en una agradable oscuridad, la sentía tan reconfortante que deseó estar en ella por mucho tiempo. Sentía su cuerpo completamente relajado…

- _Ya esta mejor_ – oyó una voz, la cuál se oía aliviada. No supo de quien se trataba.

- _Que alivio_ – habló otra voz – _Después de perder tanta sangre pensé que moriría_…

¿De que estaban hablando¿Quién moriría? En verdad no comprendía nada, y por lo mismo pensó que aquello era producto de su extraña imaginación. Bestias gigantes, cuerpos destrozados, sangre… si, lo más lógico sería que todo fuera un sueño…

_Un sueño… _

…pero… ¿Por qué sentía que se estaba mintiendo?...

-o-

En la habitación, se encontraban Tsuzuki y Oriya, este último poniendo un paño mojado en la frente del joven que descansaba en el futón. Ambos estaban preocupados… más Tsuzuki, porque, de alguna manera, sabía que lo que estaba pasando estaba envuelto con el caso.

- ¿Y la niña¿Ya despertó?- pregunto Tsuzuki, mientras se sentaba sobre el tatami. No recibió contestación inmediata, simplemente un suspiro de alivio.

- Si, ahora debe de estar con Watari-san y Kurosaki-kun tomando el desayuno… - una sonrisa adornaba el rostro del mayor, la cuál desapareció al seguir hablando -… pero me preocupa más el estado de este joven… aún no le ha bajado la fiebre…

En ese momento, el joven giró su rostro en sueños, mientras una expresión de intranquilidad le colmaba. El pequeño paño se deslizo por el puente de la nariz, cubriéndole así los ojos – Tal vez tiene una pesadilla – susurró Oriya, mientras le acariciaba el cabello…

-o-

… de pronto la oscuridad le había rodeado, aquellas voces de pronto habían dejado de oírse, ahora eran sólo ecos lejanos a punto de morir… y eso le asustaba…

Tenía miedo, el frío se estaba apoderando de su ser, haciéndolo sucumbir lentamente. La calidez que momento antes le envolvía había desaparecido, haciéndole sentir desamparado. Pero de entre aquellas extrañas tinieblas, algo se movía… le dio curiosidad ver como una oscura silueta se acercaba a él de forma imponente, que le dio miedo…

Sintió deseos de correr y refugiarse de aquello, pero sus piernas estaban paralizadas por el incesante miedo que le azotaba en esos momentos. Se quedó quieto en el mismo lugar donde estaba.

Aquella prominente figura se acercó lentamente a él, comenzando a mostrar su identidad. La expresión de su rostro se transformó en una de sorpresa. Quién se le acercaba era un joven de largos cabellos azabaches, de finos ojos rasgados que asemejaban al color de la luna llena, plateados. De esbelta figura, cubierta apenas por una delgada túnica negra…

Se sorprendió a si mismo, acercándose hasta el joven, que lo miraba con sus hermosos ojos plateados fijos en los suyos. Sentía que le hipnotizaban, se sentía clavado en ellos…

Una vez cercas, el chico de cabellos negros acercó una mano al rostro del menor y le acarició con suavidad la mejilla. – Eres tan hermoso – un suave quejido salió de los labios del menor al sentir un par de fuertes brazos rodear su cintura y estrecharlo contra el calido pecho de quien momentos antes le hablara. – Eres lo que tanto he buscado – una húmeda lengua delineó sus labios con ansiedad, mientras unas traviesas manos paseaban por toda la extensión de su espalda. Un extraño, y a la vez agradable, estremecimiento le recorrió por completo, sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

Para ese entonces, ya no era consiente de lo que hacía. El desconocido le besaba con ferviente pasión al tiempo que sus manos se ocupaban de deshacerse de sus pantalones y bóxer. – Serás totalmente mío – le dijo al oído con una voz verdaderamente sensual.

Entonces, de un momento a otro, sintió una cálida mano en su miembro, el cual se mostraba excitado por las duras y placenteras caricias que le eran dadas, suaves gemidos escapaban de sus labios haciéndole sentir su dulce y cálido aliento a las orejas del mayor. Sintió que se vaciaba en entre sus manos…

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se vio a si mismo rodeando la cintura del extraño hombre con sus piernas, mientras este encaraba su erguido miembro en su pequeña entrada. Un agudo dolor lo partía a la mitad, sintiendo las fuertes embestidas contra si. Fue entonces que sintió algo cálido ser derramado en su interior, pero pronto, emitió un pequeño gemido al sentir como el mayor salía de él.

- ¿Q-quien… eres? – logró preguntar el menor, mientras se apartaba algunos mechones cobrizos de su frente, que tenía varias gotitas de sudor. Sentía que las piernas le temblaban al posarse sobre el suelo oscuro.

Notó como una sonrisa maliciosa aparecía en sus labios, al tiempo que se separaba un poco de él – Puedes llamarme, simplemente, Libezleeb… y desde ahora, tu serás mi sacrificio…

-o-

La expresión en el rostro de Oriya se ensombreció al ver como la del joven se contorsionaba en una profunda mueca de dolor. Sus mejillas rojas como una manzana, y sus labios entreabiertos, jalando aire para sus pulmones. La fiebre le había aumentado de pronto.

Le cambió el paño que descansaba en su frente, mientras oía que el joven, Kaeruro le había dicho Watari que se llamaba (la niña le dijo) comenzaba a murmurar entre sueños cosas incoherentes.

- ¿Te ayudo?- oyó que le preguntaban tras de si. Volteó y observó la sonrisa, algo preocupada, pero sonrisa después de todo, del rubio. Asintió en respuesta, para después volver a mirar a Kaeruro. Oyó los pasos de Watari para posarse a un lado suyo. - ¿Pesadillas?- pregunto al ver como estaba el chico.

- En parte – medio sonrió – pero creo que sólo es efecto de la fiebre.

Un quejido de parte del convaleciente les llamo la atención, vieron entonces como sus labios se movían, murmurando algo… Watari se acercó, pero lo único que logró escuchar fue:- Li…Libezleeb…

Y de pronto, se calmó. Como si supiera que le habían escuchado y quitado una carga de encima. Oriya le tentó la frente, incitando a que un pequeño suspiro escapara de sus labios. Watari le sonrió.

- ¿Te tenía preocupado, verdad?- notó como el castaño le sonreía de vuelta.

- ¿Y la niña?

- La dejé con Hisoka – dejó escapar una pequeña risita, que después de unos instantes, fue acompañada con la de Oriya.

-o-

Entre la profunda oscuridad que reinaba en aquel inmenso lugar, sobresalían un par de siniestros ojos rojos que veían con pesar al que fuera su amo, que se encontraba maldiciendo y destrozando los cráneos y huesos bajo sus pies, azotando partes de los cuerpos putrefactos de varios niños que descansaban a pocos metros de él.

La sangre comenzaba a arremolinarse junto a las patas de la bestia, que acostada sobre sus cuatro miembros, parecía burlarse del hombre, que seguía destrozando algunos brazos, cabezas o lo que se interpusiera en su camino, frente a él, sin piedad alguna.

- ¡Tú!- exclamó mientras se detenía en su diversión y señalaba a la bestia. - ¡NO HICISTE NADA PARA DETENERLES!- pero aquel ser no se movía ni un solo apéndice de su posición. Eso encendió la ira de su amo.- ¡Maldita mierda, no sirves para nada!

- No te permito que te me dirijas de esa manera – una profunda voz hizo eco con las paredes de la nada y llegó hasta sus oídos, sintiendo los simientes temblar. Vio frente a él a la bestia, que le miraba amenazadoramente. – Ahora las cosas van a cambiar…

- ¡Tu no…!

- ¡Cállate!- le ordenó de un bramido. Sus enormes fauces abiertas, mostrando las filosas hileras de dientes, aún cubiertas de sangre. – Tú ya no ordenas – la voz no parecía venir de la bestia, que mantenía su hocico abierto, amenazante, mientras se acercaba a aquél hombre.

-Desgraciado –murmuró para si, mientras intentaba tomar la flauta que estaba posada sobre su sitial, ajena a lo que en esos momentos sucedía. La bestia notó las intenciones de aquel ser, y no evitó lanzar una horripilante risa, para después bramar - ¿Intentas dominarme, flautista? – al ser descubierto, se abalanzo sobre la flauta, y victorioso se la mostró - Estas bajo mi control, que no se te olvide…

El sonido de una garra destrozar un cráneo lleno el ambiente, mientras el flautista sentía su cuerpo entumecerse.

- Flautista, me decepcionas – comenzó a decir con un pinchado sarcasmo – los pactos con los demonios no son eternos¿recuerdas? – el cuerpo amorfo de la bestia comenzó a cambiar al momento de pronunciar aquellas palabras. El enorme hocico comenzó a desaparecer, volviéndose un par de labios rosados, las patas delanteras se posaron con suavidad a sus costados, ahora como un simple par de brazos mientras que las traseras se alargaron, y sobre sus hombros, una espesa casada de cabellos negros descansaba. – Y nuestro pacto ya ha terminado – entonces hizo un ademán como de indiferencia.

- Libezleeb, maldito…

El demonio poso un dedo sobre sus labios – Calla – ordenó – No es culpa mía que tu no hallas aprovechado el tiempo… ¡exprimirlo! – cerró su puño, con rabia, frente a la cara del flautista, que veía como su flauta era destruida – Exprimir cada mísero segundo y tomar el poder… usarlo – giro su muñeca para después abrir la palma de su mano frente a la cara temerosa de su antiguo amo. – Tú ya no me sirves… ni siquiera tu cuerpo, que ya esta sucio y carcomido por el mal…

- Pero… el pacto…

- Entiéndelo, el pacto… esta roto – una sonrisa sádica se formo en sus sonrosados labios – Adiós, flautista – y diciendo esto, cerró de nueva cuenta su puño. Apenas hacerlo, la cabeza del flautista salió, desprendida del cuello, y se estrello contra la pared, dejando una asquerosa mancha chorreante, mientras que el cuerpo caía inerte a los pies del demonio.

-o-

En una habitación del establecimiento de Oriya, la luz del monitor de la laptop era lo único que le iluminaba, mientras el sonido de unos dedos al teclear serpenteaba en sus oídos desde hacía varios minutos.

Sobre la cama descansaba el cuerpo de una pequeña de cabellos castaños, con sus manitas cerradas alrededor de una gabardina negra, la cual le cubría, imitando una manta. Junto a ella, Tsuzuki miraba con cansancio a su compañero. Un bostezo salió de sus labios, provocando que el sonido del tecleo cesara, pero solo por un breve instante.

- ¿Cuánto te falta, Soka?- pregunto el mayor, mientras se frotaba los ojos con pereza.

- Ya no mucho – dijo, admitiendo que también estaba cansado.

- Es una suerte que Ritsu-chan nos ayudara dándonos las descripciones de sus atacantes¿no crees?- como contestación obtuvo un pequeño suspiro, que lo hizo dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro.

Un pequeño clic proveniente de la maquina llamo la atención de Hisoka, que parecía querer dormitar sobre el teclado. Sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal, mientras sus labios se entreabrían. – Tsu… Tsuzuki… - llamó. Al instante, tuvo a su lado al shinigami mayor.

- ¿Qué encontraste?- pregunto mientras le miraba a los ojos.

- Mira – y señalo un punto de la pantalla.

En dicho lugar estaba la foto de un hombre de cabellos plateados y ojos oscuros con expresión seria e intimidante.

- ¿Este es?- Hisoka asintió, mientras continuaba tecleando. En la pantalla entonces apareció una columna de información más detallada acerca del susodicho y la foto un poco más ampliada.

- Su nombre es Nagisa Syun – le informó mientras se estiraba sobre su asiento – Se le consigno por un caso de satanismo hace dos años, y otro hará tres meses, recientemente se encuentra desaparecido. La policía lo busca, además, por otros actos ilícitos, como robo en primer grado a mano armada y asesinato. ¿Tú que piensas, Tsuzuki?

- En que probablemente vendió su alma – su expresión era seria y pensativa, mientras su mano reposaba en su barbilla.

-o-

- Será mejor que descanses, no te ves muy bien, Mibu-kun.

- ¿Tu crees? – pregunto – Tal vez tengas razón, no he dormido muy bien, desde que Tsuzuki-san trajera a Okina-san…- terminó aceptando.

Ambos hombres estaban sentados sobre el tatami, viendo hacía el hermoso jardín que poseía el establecimiento. Con el pequeño estanque con saltarines peces de colores chapoteando, el sonido de la caña al golpear contra la piedra, el canto de los pájaros, lo cuál, por alguna razón, se oía casi muerto, cadavérico; el piso pintado de colores marrones y rojizos a causa de las hojas que le tapizaban.

- Si – se levanto de donde estaba, y posando una mano sobre el hombro del castaño le dijo – Ya no te preocupes tanto – le dirigió una hermosa sonrisa que fue correspondida. Después, simplemente, se fue.

Oriya se quedó en la misma posición en la que estaba, viendo hacía el frente, con su mirada fija en la cristalina agua del estanque. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios, mientras se tronaba con cuidado los huesos del cuello. Watari tenía razón. No se encontraba bien, pero aquello no era reciente.

Hacía semanas que su estado era pésimo.

No podía continuar así.

Encendió, entonces, su pipa, y se la colocó entre sus finos labios, apenas sosteniéndola con sus finos dedos. Después de unos momentos la separó de sus labios para dejar ir una voluta de humo. Mientras veía marchar aquella voluta, pensaba en una forma de librarse del estrés que arremetía contra su cuerpo de forma cruel. Volvió a acomodarse la pipa entre sus labios.

- Oriya – una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Sin reconocer la voz, se giró para observar al que le hablaba.

Sus ojos entonces se abrieron, sorprendidos, al tiempo que la pipa resbalaba de sus labios y dedos para caer pesadamente sobre el piso.

Junto a él, un hombre alto, vestido como un ángel del cielo, con su cabello armonizando con la vestimenta, plateado, y unos hermosos ojos sobrenaturales ocultos tras unas lentillas, le miraba. Sus labios curvos en una hermosa y sensual sonrisa.

- Ka… Kazukata…

* * *

¡**Cuarto capitulo arriba**¡Kya! La acción esta a punto de comenzar w

Etto… perdón ;o; no quise tardarme tanto con el capitulo. La navidad y el año nuevo se interpusieron xD esta bien, ya se, ya se… ya no tengo excusa TT

Espero que les haya gustado el cap nn Yo me entretuve escribiéndolo (ejem… XD) y me gusto mucho (especialmente la parte en la que Oriya se sienta a fumar un rato). Déjenme sus review con sus quejas, comentarios, sugerencias, lo que quieran nn me animan mucho.

Gracias por todos sus review n.n Gracias a **Dark-san86 **(nisha, gracias por tu review n.n ysigue con tu historia¡esta de lo mejor!), a **Caritademanga **(no, no es tu imaginación,Watari y Oriya se llevan muy bien 3 Muraki, ten miedo xD) y a** Inuyka **(gracias 3 y tal parece que mi musa quiere hacer puente, nooo! > ). Muchas gracias nishas hermosas, las adoro. ¡Muchos besos!

Y por lo pronto, me despido. Nos leemos a la próxima.

Feliz navidad atrasadaXDy feliz 2006

Ja ne!

**® Copyright 2006 Aliss.chan**


	6. Intenciones

**Sombras de la Noche**

**Disclaimer: **Yami no Matsuei es creación de Matsuhita-sama. Los personajes secundarios, distintos a los de YnM, son de mi propiedad.

**Advertencia: **Contenido de sexo explicito en ciertas escenas (lemon, específicamente). No apto para homo fóbicos. Incluidas, relaciones hetero.

* * *

5to Capitulo – **Intenciones**

La oscuridad ya no era tan densa en ese lugar. Los cientos de simientes empezaban a desaparecer poco a poco dejando, en medio del desolado lugar, un sitial de piedra sobre el cual estaba sentado un hombre de bellos rasgos faciales. Su mirada estaba perdida en la infinidad, mientras sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa prepotente y maliciosa.

- Ya falta poco… - sus finos dedos acariciaron sus labios -… la hora de la verdad…

Y con estas ultimas palabras, lanzó una suave risotada.

-o-

- ¿Son diferentes asesinos?

La voz de Tsuzuki se mostraba sorprendida, mientras que miraba, por intervalos, a sus dos acompañantes. Hisoka leía la información del presunto asesino, Syun Nagisa; mientras que el rubio tecleaba con rapidez.

- Ponte a pensar – comenzó a decir Watari, sin dejar de teclear – el chico tiene 19 años, y los primeros casos ocurrieron hace 50, él no existía para ese entonces.

- ¡Eso ya lo se!- exclamó Tsuzuki sonrojado.- Entonces¿estará imitando al asesino?- pregunto, un poco más calmado.

- No creo – Watari frunció el entrecejo – pero quien sabe…

- Aquí dice que se le relaciona con actos satánistas¿verdad?- ambos asintieron – Y a decir verdad, estuve pensando mucho en lo que dijo Tsuzuki…

El mencionado puso cara de no saber, causando que Hisoka dejase escapar un suspiro. Decidió continuar explicando - … eso de que había vendido su alma…

- ¡Ah! Ya entiendo a donde vas – Watari dejó de teclear y miró a ambos shinigamis – Te refieres a que es posible que es el mismo demonio o espíritu maligno el culpable de ambos casos – el menor asintió – Es probable, pero entonces… - puso su dedo índice en su barbilla, a modo de concentración -… ¿cuál fue su impulso para hacer las cosas?

- Tal vez Tatsumi nos pueda ayudar – propuso Hisoka de improvisto, sorprendiendo a ambos shinigamis que de pronto se habían mantenido callados.

- ¡Buena idea, bon!- chasqueó sus dedos, mientras una sonrisa adornaba sus labios.

- Ahora – hablo Tsuzuki haciendo voltear a los otros dos - lo importante es encontrar a Nagisa…

-o-

No reconocía el lugar. Nunca en su vida había estado antes ahí.

Se incorporó sobre el futón y miró a su alrededor. Sentía un agudo pinchazo en su espalda que juró, casi le atravesaba el pecho. Cuando miró a este, se dio cuenta de que estaba semi desnudo y que unas vendas le cubrían parte del torso. Extrañamente, no recordaba mucho de lo que había sucedido… solamente recordaba unos ojos rojos como sangre…

- ¿Dónde estoy?

Entonces se levantó del futón y salió de la habitación, corriendo la puerta para hacerlo.

-o-

Era como si de pronto el viento dejará de bailar por todo el lugar, los grillos cesaran en su cántico y nada más fueran ellos dos. Ambas miradas cruzadas, como si así pudieran hablarse.

El viento movió con suavidad sus cabellos, provocando que le cubrieran la faz de forma sensual. Con un movimiento de su mano se deshizo de ellos, dejando su vista despejada, y fue entonces que notó que el rostro de Muraki estaba mucho más cercas de lo que hubiera soñado. Un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas a causa de la sorpresa, pero reconoció que no había nada que temer, fue entonces que se tranquilizó y sus mejillas volvieron a adquirir un aperlado color.

- Que milagro que apareces, Kazukata. No te imaginaba muerto – le dijo, mientras volvía a tomar su pipa.

- Mientras no cumpla mi destino, no moriré – respondió con su sonrisa de siempre mientras miraba hacía donde momentos antes estuviese la de Oriya.

- ¿Tu destino?- había un dejo de sarcasmo en su voz – Aquella vez dijiste que tu destino sería morir… ¿no te gustó después de todo?

Muraki hizo una mueca de disgusto ante las palabras del castaño y ya no dijo nada más. Después de unos instantes de silencio entre ambos, solamente interrumpido por el susurrar del viento, volvió a hablar:- Me he dado cuenta que tienes unas singulares visitas… - ahora fue Oriya el que contorsionó sus labios en una mueca de desagrado y nerviosismo, un poco parecida a una sonrisa. Muraki al ver aquella expresión, sonrió.

- No has cambiado – el castaño volvió su mirada hacía él. – Sigues siendo el mismo de siempre, Oriya.

- Lo mismo digo, Kazukata – dijo con serenidad, al tiempo que exhalaba una pequeña voluta de sus labios, que se torcieron en una placida sonrisa. Su mirada se enfocó en el pequeño estanque de nueva cuenta, viendo el chapoteo de los peces sobre el cristalino líquido.

Mientras, Muraki le miraba intensamente…

-o-

- Je, perdón por molestar Tatsumi

- ¡Oh! No hay cuidado – una sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

Hacías varios minutos que el secretario había llegado con Tsuzuki y los demás, los cuales se veían algo fatigados… ni que decir de Hisoka.

- Creo que deberías tomar un poco de aire fresco. Te vendría bien – le propuso el secretario, mientras colocaba una mano sobre su hombro, transmitiéndole un poco de ánimo. El shinigami asintió cansadamente, mientras se pasaba una mano por la cabeza.

Hisoka caminó con lentitud hacia la puerta, pero apenas acercar su mano para abrirla, esta se abría por si sola. Los cuatro shinigamis se le quedaron viendo al recién llegado, tres de ellos con sorpresa por verlo.

- Okina-kun – murmuró Watari, mientras se levantaba de su asiento, Hisoka por su parte, se sentó en la cama, junto a la pequeña, velando así su sueño. El rubio le quiso verificar la temperatura, pero apenas tocar su piel, sintió una suave mano sobre la suya, evitando el contacto. Un suave _estoy bien_ fue su respuesta. Se sintió más tranquilo, y Tatsumi no evitó alzar, imperceptiblemente, una ceja.

En ese momento, Hisoka se disculpó y salió de la habitación rumbo a la suya, siendo seguido por la atenta, y a la vez preocupada, mirada de Tsuzuki.

- Me alegra que ya te encuentres mejor, Okina-kun – dijo con sinceridad, mientras le regalaba una sonrisa, que era correspondida con timidez. El joven se acercó a donde momentos antes estuviera Hisoka y ahí, acostada, vislumbro a la pequeña durmiendo tranquilamente. Se sentó a un lado suyo, con cuidado de no despertarla, y con suavidad acaricio sus cabellos castaños.

- ¿No le ha pasado nada?- pregunto, con un claro tono de preocupación. La sonrisa de Watari se amplio aún más – No, esta perfectamente – respondió. Sintió al chico frente a él, suspirar. – Que bien, estaba preocupado – la mano del rubio se posó suavemente en su hombro. Le agradeció su gesto con una sonrisa.

- Ahora que estas despierto – comenzó a hablar Tsuzuki, con seriedad – me gustaría que nos respondieras a algunas preguntas – vio en el rostro del chico de pelos cobrizos una expresión de confusión – no serán demasiadas, te lo prometo – Kaeruro asintió levemente.

-o-

Cada vez más se acercaba el momento en el que su plan por fin culminaría en su total victoria. Hacía tanto tiempo que lo esperaba, y con el sorpresivo pacto con Nagisa, todo iba a pedir de boca.

Recordaba el primer contacto que hizo con el imbécil ese. Todo fue hace un mes, cuando él lo había invocado, pidiendo poder para tomar venganza, y como pago por los servicios que el, cómo demonio, ofrecería, pedía su alma, que aún estaba limpia de total maldad. Nagisa no opuso contradicción alguna.

Lo después que hicieron fue ir tras la pureza de las almas de los niños. Sus pequeñas almas bondadosas y puras llenas de alegría vitalidad era su fuente de poder.

Habían pasado 50 largos años desde la última vez que tomara ese dulce poder entre sus garras, cuando un viejo – según recordaba, de 68 años- , lo había contratado, alegando la venganza como excusa para pedir juventud eterna, dando su alma como garantía. Pero su alma ya estaba carcomida por la avaricia y el deseo de colmar sus placeres carnales, acortando así su tiempo.

Su libertad fue sometida después de unos meses.

Pero ahora, era libre gracias a la estupidez del segundo contratante, conjeturando mal acerca de la obediencia de los demonios. Los demonios nunca obedecen órdenes. Sonrió al recordar aquella denigrante muerte a causa suya.

Ahora todos sus planes iban cumpliéndose como se tenía previsto… pero había algo que podía estropear todo. La niña. Esa niña que había sido protegida por aquél que eligiera como su sacrificio. Si ella permanecía a su lado, jamás podrá tomarlo, hacerlo suyo.

Ideo un plan, y sonrió al saberlo sencillo de realizar.

Bajo su cuerpo una mujer gritabaclemencia entre gemidos dedoloroso placer.Su moreno cuerpo claudicandobajo las crueles y feroces embestidas mientras unas frías y duras manos maltrataban sus senos dejandole dolorosas marcas rojizas por la sangre clamando salir. Su antiguamente virguen entrada completamente lastimada y herida, sintiendo el calor del climax de quien le maltrataba junto con la sangre brotar de todos sus poros.

Su cuerpo se mecia violentamente hacía adelante y atras, marcando el ritmo de las caderas de Libezleeb que sonreía malevolamente, ajeno a todosu alrededor, sintiendo la cálida húmedad un poco de asco saco su miembro cubierto de semen y sangrede la entrada de la mujer, para vercomo un último suspiro, una pequeña espira de luz, salía lentamente de las fosas de sunarizque fue devorada por los ansiosos labios del demonio al instante de tocar sus labios.

- Un sacrificio menos – susurro mientraslimpiaba su miembro, a pocos centimetros de la mujerque yacía desnuda e inerte sobre el concreto sucio. cn su cuerpo constorcionado extrañamente. Se levanto de donde estaba y le dio una última mirada– Aún falta uno – y recordando al joven que había poseído en sus sueños, lanzó una carcajada.

* * *

¡Otro capitulo arriba! Ahora estoy intentando reubicarme uu y comenzar a ponerme en marchar y actualizar, sin retrasos las historias. Y bueno, este capitulo, largo no quedo, pero tampoco esta corto nnU ahí me perdonarán, pero mi musa parece ser que quiere tomarse otras vacaciones (y la maldita no me invita ¬¬) dejándome con el sexto capitulo a medias TT 

Bueno, bueno¿y que les pareció el capitulo¿Me moriré de hambre algún día¿Mejor me dedico a otra cosa¿La dejo por la paz? Pero dejenme sus reviews con sus quejas, comentarios, lo que sea n.n aquí se reciben con gusto.

**Contestación a sus reviews nn**

**Caritademanga:** Sip, Muraki ya hizo su aparición nnU y feliz año (jeje u)

**Dark-san86:** Ejem, perdón por la tardanza u tuve ciertos... contratiempos ¬¬. Y pues no oo Muraki y Syun no son los mismos (que ambos sean unos desgraciados cínicos -y preciosos -- no es lo mismo) y no te prometo nada uu mi deber es molestar a Hisoka cueste lo que cueste (Hisoka: maldita ¬¬) pero siempre estará Tsuzuki para ayudar nn (Hisoka: ¬/¬). Otra cosa... la relación de Watari con Mibu no puede serrr T-T buuu que triste¿porque? Digamos que alguien me tiene con la espalda contra la pared -.- (Muraki/Tatsumi: nn). Hasta la vista, nisha nn y continua tu ficccc!

**SenKo-Kun:** Nisha! Te extrañe ;o; y lamento lo de tu compu, a mi me paso lo mismo YY gracias por acordarte de miii! non Y disfruta mucho tu viaje.

Gracias a todas por ellos nn me fomentan energía con sus palabras. Las adoro. ¡Besos! Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.(Y a los que no me dejan review, tbn nnU)

**® Copyright 2006 Aliss.chan**


	7. Atrapado

**Sombras de la Noche**

**Disclaimer: **Yami no Matsuei es creación de Matsuhita-sama. Los personajes secundarios, distintos a los de YnM, son de mi propiedad.

**Advertencia: **Contenido de sexo explicito en ciertas escenas (lemon, específicamente). No apto para homo fóbicos. Incluidas, relaciones hetero (casi ninguna).

* * *

6to Capitulo – **Atrapado**

_Que tranquilidad se siente aquí. La oscuridad no es tan densa como recuerdo, incluso creo que ya no recuerdo como es en realidad, llevo mucho tiempo que no me quedó a solas con ella. Cada vez que me introduzco en su frío silencio, siento una congoja en mi corazón que parece querer detenerse… aunque no me preocupo…_

_Ya estoy muerto…_

_Aún así siento como si el aire me faltara, escucho como haló el aire para introducirlo en mi cuerpo. No es suficiente. Ahora que mi cuerpo ha probado su aliento, lo necesito más que cualquier otra cosa, nada me será suficiente._

_Lo odio. _

_Siento que cada vez más lo odio. Odio como me trata, con tanto cariño y cuidados, siempre diciéndome que soy un niño… su niño. Sus tiernos labios apresando los míos y sus fuertes brazos rodeándome, también los odio… pero dentro de mi, algo me dice que eso me es imposible y que me estoy mintiendo, puesto que la verdad es yo le amo más que a nada…_

_Y mientras pienso en todo aquello, sentado en una esquina de la habitación, viendo el cielo por la puerta abierta, mis manos se aferran de los brazos y mis ojos lloran cristales que se incrustan uno por uno, con un punzante dolor, en mi corazón…_

_Me siento atrapado en mi mentira._

-o-

- Mmm… - miró por unos instantes la fotografía que le habían entregado, analizándola detenidamente - … si, es él, pero…

- ¿Pero?- preguntaron Tsuzuki y Watari al mismo tiempo. Tatsumi por su parte se encontraba sentado, cómodamente, sobre la silla que momentos antes utilizase el rubio al estar escribiendo en la laptop.

- Él hombre que yo vi se veía mucho más demacrado… incluso podría afirmar que un poco envejecido, aunque no mucho, la verdad… - explico, entregando la foto al secretario.- Además… - hizo una pausa, mientras tragaba saliva -… no estaba sólo, sino que una horrible bestia estaba con él, esa… esa… cosa, fue la que mató a… - su cuerpo temblaba, mientras sus manos se aferraban a las sabanas de la cama, evitándole continuar hablando.

- Lo más probable que ese fuera el demonio del que estábamos hablando – le susurro Tsuzuki a Tatsumi, mientras que Watari acompañaba al joven de nuevo a su habitación - ¿Tu que crees, Tatsumi?

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo… - se acomodó las lentillas que se resbalaban por el puente de la nariz - …y tal vez, al estar consumiendo el alma de Nagisa, este fue perdiendo juventud y fuerza. Pero debemos de saber con quien estamos lidiando… con que tipo de demonio…

-o-

El agua cristalina temblaba ante la brisa de aire que levemente, mientras los peces aleteaban con armonía en cada movimiento suave. Sus miradas centradas en el mismo punto, con sus respiraciones tranquilas sin mediar palabra alguna.

Oriya se alzó de donde estaba sentado y le dio la espalda a Muraki, el cual tenía su habitual sonrisa de siempre.

- ¿Ha que has venido, Kazukata?- pregunto lo más serio que podía, aunque por dentro, aun se regocijaba por verle.

- Simplemente vengo a cuidar… - hizo una pequeña pausa, mientras se quitaba los lentes y ampliaba más su sonrisa - … mis intereses…

-o-

- Okina-kun¿te podría preguntar algo, si no es mucha molestia?

Watari caminaba a un lado del joven, cuidando que este no se cayera, pues aunque Kaeruro le había dicho que ya se sentía mejor, el rubio veía como se tambaleaba suavemente, amenazando con caerse. Una vez que Kaeruro entró a su habitación, dispuesto a cerrar la puerta, fue que le pregunto.

- ¿Hum? Claro

- ¿Quién es Libezleeb?- pregunto con seriedad, mientras encarnaba una ceja.

- ¿Libe… - se interrumpió al recordar pequeñas escenas de su sueño, provocando que se sonrojara mucho -...?

- ¿Y bien?

- AH!- pegó un pequeño brinco, mientras observaba el gesto serio del shinigami.- Pues… en realidad no se quien es él…

- Pero dijiste su nombre en sueños… - el chico volvió a sonrojarse. Eso le dio una idea a Watari acerca de lo que sucedió – No tienes que contarme que lo que paso, sólo saber… ¿Qué te dijo?

- Pues…

-o-

Hisoka dormía placidamente, sentado sobre el tatami en una oscura y diminuta esquina de la amplia habitación. Sus labios se entreabrían con elegancia, permitiendo al aire entrar suavemente a sus pulmones, y así, inflar y desinflar rítmicamente el pecho. Unos mechones caían con gracia sobre su frente, ocultando levemente su dulce perfil.

Con precaución, los dorados mechones fueron desplazados para dejar al descubierto su tranquila expresión cenicienta por una blanca mano, que ahora acariciaba con dulzura la delicada piel lechosa del menor hasta llegar a los sonrosados labios, que también fueron delineados.

En toda la habitación, se oyó un profundo suspiro que por un momento acalló la silenciosa respiración.

- Hisoka – susurro una voz, lo más suavemente posible. El sonido de otro suspiro inundó la habitación.

-o-

- ¿Es que acaso no te cansas de perseguir a ese shinigami¿O es que acaso quieres continuar matando sin piedad alguna para saciar alguna necesidad, eh?- Oriya estaba alterado, sentía su cara bullir. - ¡Es que no puedes conseguir una vida lejos de todo aquello?

Muraki se sonrió al ver la expresión de Oriya, la cual era de total irritabilidad. Se acercó con tranquilidad a donde se encontraba su viejo amigo de la infancia, que en ese momento lo miraba de pie, a una distancia considerable.

- ¿Por qué te pones así, Oriya?

Cuando Oriya se dio cuenta, Muraki ya estaba tan junto suyo, que podía jurar sentir su cálido aliento en su mejilla chocar con delirante calma. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron suavemente al ver la desconocida expresión del doctor que se centraba fijamente en él.

- Kazukata¿Qué…?- se interrumpió al sentir un frío dedo sobre sus labios, para después ser remplazado por una suave y cálida respiración.

- ¿Acaso son celos?- pregunto con un sensual tono en su voz, que sonrojo terriblemente el rostro de Oriya. Éste comenzó a balbucear en busca de una respuesta, la cual nunca encontró. - ¿Sabes? Te ves hermoso así – con la mano que tenía libre, sujetó el mentón del castaño y acerco su rostro al suyo.

- Kazukata… no… - balbuceo coherentemente mientras apartaba la mirada del doctor, el cual lo silencio.

- Calla – y para cuando dijo eso, sus labios aprisionaron los de Mibu, delineándolos sensualmente con la punta de la lengua. Muraki no evitó curvar sus labios en una sonrisa maliciosa, dentro de ese ardiente beso.

- ¡MIBU… kun?- se calló al ver la comprometedora situación en la que se encontraba el castaño con el doctor ese. Se revolvió incómodo al verse espectador frente a semejante escena, mientras se acomodaba las gafas que se habían resbalado por el puente de la nariz.

En sus mejillas se coloreó un leve tono rosáceo al tiempo que daba media vuelta y volvía en sus pasos hasta llegar a la puerta en la que estuviera anteriormente con sus compañeros shinigamis.

-o-

Con el sueño aún pegado a su ser, comenzó a despabilarse en el mismo lugar en el que se encontraba, notando que aún estaba oscuro. Verifico el reloj que portaba en su muñeca diestra y vio que eran exactamente las 21:30 horas.

- No han pasado siquiera 15 minutos – dijo sorprendido, mientras se frotaba el ojo con la mano izquierda.

Se incorporó sobre el lugar donde acababa de despertar y fue cuando notó que no estaba en el lugar en el cual se había sentado, sino que se encontraba en un futón. Recorrió con la mirada la habitación, cuando vio una conocida figura que le provocó un vuelo. Era Tsuzuki que estaba sentado donde él debería de estar. Y no… no estaba dormido. Tsuzuki lo miraba profundamente, con una extraña mirada que no supo identificar.

- ¿Descansaste, Soka?- pregunto, tranquilamente, con una singular sonrisa en su rostro. Sonrojado, el mejor asiente lentamente. – Me alegra – su sonrisa se amplió.

- Nee, Tsuzuki… ¿Qué haces en mi pieza?

- Pues… yo… - trago saliva, mientras se alzaba del tatami - … quiero decirte algo importante…

-o-

Entró en la habitación, con un portazo, llamando la atención del secretario, que en esos momentos se encontraba revisando unos documentos que le habían sido enviados recientemente. Tatsumi notó que su rubio compañero estaba tanto agitado como sonrojado, mientras que con una mano se estrujaba el pecho. Al parecer Watari no se había dado cuenta de a donde lo llevaban sus piernas, pues no prestó a la pregunta que le había formulado el secretario nada más verlo entrar _¿Estas bien? _Lentamente se dejo resbalar por la puerta de la habitación hasta sentarse en el suelo, abrazando sus piernas.

Con inseguridad se acerco a donde el científico y se sentó a su lado, y con mucha suavidad pregunto:- ¿Qué pasó, Watari?- su respuesta fue igual se silbante que la pregunta – Vi algo… - y aunque no se imaginaba aquella respuesta, tampoco se imaginaba que pudo ser lo que vio como para dejarle en ese estado.

Y como si fuera una muñeca, sin vida ni fuerzas, sin siquiera una estructura que le permitiera permanecer en un lugar, estática, se dejó caer de lado hasta que su cabeza tocó el hombro del castaño. Tatsumi se sorprendió, pero se sorprendió más de lo que salió de los labios del rubio.

- … y me dio envidia de eso que vi… - el castaño vio como los rosados labios marcaban cada palabra con susurrante acento para después notar como estos se volvían herméticos a decir algo más.

- ¿Qué viste?- giró si mirada para posarla hacía al frente. No espero respuesta, pero si la obtuvo…

- Mibu-kun… - hizo una pausa -… Muraki-san… – cuando escuchó ese nombre sintió revolver cada fibra de su ser - … se besaban… - hizo otra pausa – y tuve celos…

* * *

¡Sexto Capitulo Terminado! 

Nada que ver el capitulo XD aunque me gusto como me quedo n.n (muy ternucho nn) y aunque intente darle más protagonismo a Soka-chan… no supe como ..

Oh! Y antes de contestar a su reviews (que muy amablemente me enviaron n.n) les dejo con un pequeño bonus por haberme tardado en subir el capi (honto ni, gomen nasai minna-san TˆT)

* * *

**Maika:** ¡Hola y bienvenidos! Me llamo Maika y bueno, pues el día de hoy nos encontramos en las instalaciones de EnMacho –más específicamente, en el departamento de citaciones- puesto que les traemos la grandiosa exclusiva. ¡Una entrevista con el más lindo inu-shinigami de todos… Tsuzuki Asato! 

/**se oyen aplausos en el foro… ¿Qué foro?**/

**Tsuzuki /sonrojado**/ Hola a todos.

**Maika: **Gracias por darnos un poco de tu tiempo para darnos entrevistas, sabemos de antemano de Tatsumi-san no es muy blando con ciertas cosas¿verdad?

**Tsuzuki: **Él sólo hace su trabajo nnU /**pensando**/ en realidad es un abusador, me exige demasiado, me rebaja el salario (si esto sigue así, pronto tendré que pagar por trabajar T-T), no me da vacaciones y lo peor de todo, es que no puedo decir todo esto que estoy pensando porque después de que me recorte el sueldo, me hará limpiar el suelo de la cafetería con la lengua TT (n/a:_ como se nota, Tsuzuki es un exagerado ¬¬)_

**Maika:** Pero cuéntame… ¿Cómo te sentiste al formar parte del grupo encargado de dar vida a la historia de una autora de fics traumada? (n/a:_ OYE!)_

**Tsuzuki: **Cuando me entere que iríamos a hacer una representación me puse muy feliz, estaba emocionado n/n nunca había estado frente a tantas cámaras…

**Maika: **O.o ¿Cámaras?... ejem… Tsuzuki¿y no tuvisteis problemas con las fanáticas? Ya que me imaginó que tu has de tener muchas…

**Tsuzuki: **En realidad, todas se comportaron muy lindas conmigo n/n me tomaron fotos, me abrazaron, me besaron¡una hasta me regalo un pay de manzana!

**Maika: **¬¬u bueno, no importa… cuéntame¿Qué fue lo que más te gusto de "Sombras de la Noche"? Digo, te tuvo que gustar alguna escena en especial¿no?

**Tsuzuki: **¡Pues cual va ha ser! En la que salgo besando a mi niño n.n

**Maika: **O.o

**Tsuzuki:** n/n

**Maika: **-.-u… pero he estado leyendo comentarios de las lectoras, y todas dicen que eres un aprovechado.

**Tsuzuki: **¿Por qué?

**Maika: **Porque se supone que en aquella escena, Hisoka se desmayaba… se supone que tenías que darle respiración de boca a boca y…

**Tsuzuki: **ESO FUE LO QUE HIZE ;o;

**Marka: **Temo decirte que lo que tu hiciste fue besarlo, no darle respiración ¬¬ y no… no son lo mismo

**Tsuzuki:** TˆT

**Maika: **Bueno, pues hasta aquí terminamos nuestra entrevista, y esperamos verlos en nuestra próxima transmisión en la cual tendremos como invitado a Kurosaki Hisoka…

**Tsuzuki: **Mi niño! T0T /**se abraza a las piernas de la reportera, con los ojos llorosos y su colita de perro agitándose/**

**Maika: **¡No me interrumpas /**literalmente lo avienta de la escena, quedando libre de su abrazo**/(n/a:_ ¿Por qué me recuerda a aquella escena en la que Mika patea a Shu momentos antes de que Yuki los corriera de su casa xD?)_ Cómo decía, en nuestra próxima transmisión, Kurosaki Hisoka será entrevistado. Entérese de todo lo que siempre quiso saber de este joven de 17 años.

**Anunciador /voz en off**/ Si desea formar parte de nuestro calificado grupo de reporteros, mándenos un mensaje en nuestra página web oficial _o a nuestras oficinas a la siguiente dirección Calle del Cerezo en flor No. 000 Avenida EnMacho Código Postal 1001, o llámenos al 555-estafa. ¡_No se quede con las ganas de entrevistar a sus personajes favoritos de Yami no Matsuei! **de pronto el anunciador sale despedido fuera de escena con una técnica asesina de la autora **(_como las de Tamayo en Angelic Layer_)_ ¡REGRESARE/_**grita mientras desaparece por completo**

**/En la escena esta simplemente la autora, con una enorme sonrisa y con unas cuantas gotas de sudor resbalando de su cabeza/**

**Autora: **En realidad, me conformo con un review nn me alegraría saber que les pareció la entrevista o si debo de despedir a la reportera ¬¬

**Maika: **¿De que demonios hablas¿Quién será despedida ¬¬?

**Autora: **¿Eh? Que raro. Me pareció que alguien me hablaba Óò

**Maika: **¬¬ pensando¿se dará cuenta si le echo veneno a su comida? Nee, es tan tonta nn

**Autora: **¬¬

**Maika: **nnu

**Autora: **¬¬u bueno, como iba diciendo, espero nos dejen un review con sus comentarios, quejas, sugerencias…

**Maika: **… amenazas de muerte hacia la autora nn

**Autora: … **y hacía la reportera ¬¬… y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.

**Maika: **¡Cuídense mucho¡Besos! se pone a repartir besos una y otra vez

**Autora: **OOu que miedo… digo, hasta la próxima. Ja Ne!

* * *

¿De dónde salió la idea para semejante barbaridad oo? Ni yo sé .. Por cierto¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado en verdad n.n 

Ahora si… **contestación a sus review nnU**

**LucreziaB: **Jeje, lamento decepcionarte pero esto no será un ¿cuarteto oxo?…. ejem uû (io quería cuando menos un trío XD) Me da mucho gusto saber que la historia te gusto nn y espero seguir leyéndote por acá. Por cierto, gomen si me equivoque al escribir tu nick nnU

**Caritademanga: **me es muy difícil darle protagonismo a Hisoka oxo pero te prometo internarlo con mas ahínco oó yo se que podré n.n

**SenKo-kun- **Welcome non! Me alegra saber que tu compu ia esta vivita y como no me va a gustar mago! Hay que juntar money para su concierto!... un momento o-o… io no tengo money TT ejem… grax por el halago, si hubieras visto cuanto batalle con esa escena ;; mi inspiración se murió en pleno fic T-T y espero que la tuya ia este de vuelta n.n

**Dark-san86: **Pues, tbn a mi me ha dolido saber que Muraki-san no ha salido mucho uu pero veré como compensarlo nñ ia sabes como es el doctor

En serio, muchas gracias por sus comentarios que me alegran el día nn y por apoyarme en este fic. Muchos besos a todas, nishas preciosas Y nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.

**® Copyright 2006 Aliss.chan**


	8. Dolor 1era Parte

**Sombras de la Noche**

**Nota de la Autora: **Si, si, ya se que mi espacio esta al final del capitulo, pero lo quiero usar para poder pedir disculpas. Mil disculpas a Kotori-chan por confundir su review con el de Caritademanga. ¡En serio¡¡¡ HONTOU gomen nasai! TT

**Disclaimer: **Yami no Matsuei es creación de Matsuhita-sama. Algunos personajes secundarios, distintos a los de YnM, son de mi propiedad.

**Advertencia: **Contenido de sexo explicito en ciertas escenas (lemon, específicamente). No apto para homo fóbicos.

* * *

7mo Capitulo – **Dolor**

Las luces del local centelleaban y se apagaban armoniosamente entre la oscuridad de la noche, mientras que al abrir sus puertas, un fresco olor a cerveza y licores mezclados inundaban el ambiente, embriagando los sentidos de cualquiera que entrara. El ambiente dentro del lugar era frenético, mientras que el sonido retumbaba en los oídos, calando hondamente, mientras las mujerzuelas bailaban sensualmente, contoneando sus piernas y caderas en un continuo vaivén.

Los ebrios expectantes miraban fascinados a cada una de las chicas, embelezados por su exuberante físico, mientras que en los pisos superiores, algunos clientes se divertían con algunas de las servidoras, que, bien pagadas, aceptabas sus indecorosas propuestas.

En una de las tantas habitaciones del tabernáculo se encontraba un hombre de bellas facciones y mirada intensa, que descansaba tranquilamente sobre el colchón, mientras encendía, con un encendedor metálico, un delgado y largo cigarrillo. Sus ropas estaban desarregladas.

Momentos después, exhalo una pequeña voluta de humo gris. Sus facciones estaban relajadas e incluso se asomaba una risueña sonrisa maliciosa.

- Espero que las cosas se pongan divertidas… - rió un poco, al tiempo que cruzaba una pierna. A sus pies descansaban dos cuerpos de mujeres, desnudas, con dolorosas marcas rojizas, aunque su piel se notaba demasiada pálida, casi cristalina.

Unos toques en la puerta llamaron su atención, aunque ni siquiera se preocupo en contestar. Al cabo de unos segundos de menuda insistencia, la puerta se abrió, mostrando una estilada figura, pronunciadas curvas y enorme busto. Aquella mujer se acercó sensualmente a lo que sus jefes llamaban "clientes consentidos" sólo por tener dinero de más. Su mirada recorrió la habitación, notando así los cuerpos de sus compañeras y, asustada, retrocedió un paso.

- No temas, - habló tranquilamente el hombre - sólo están un poco ebrias, bebieron demasiado – su mirada le señalo dos envases vacíos de carísimo licor. Y aunque sus palabras no le tranquilizaron del todo, se acercó a su cliente con una sonrisa. El hombre capturo la esbelta cintura de la mujerzuela, hundiendo su cara en su vientre – Y espero que tú me ofrezcas mejor servicio que el de ellas…

- Se lo aseguro… será mejor…

Y con lentitud las prendas fueron desapareciendo de los dos cuerpos, ocultando con ellas los cuerpos inertes que presenciaban, mudos, el espectáculo que se repetía.

-o-

- Te oigo, Tsuzuki¿Qué es eso que quieres decirme?

El aludido no evitó tragar saliva, mientras sentía que la situación se escapaba muy, pero muy lentamente de sus manos. Sintió sus mejillas arder al recordar, una por una, cada palabra que saldría de su boca.

- ¿Tsuzuki?- Hisoka se preocupo al ver como el rostro de su preciado "compañero" cambiaba de tonalidades rosas a rojas. Alzó su mano diestra y lentamente la fue acercando al rostro de Tsuzuki, que estaba hincado frente suyo - ¿Estas…

- yo… ¡Te amo!- grito sin contemplación alguna, mientras sus manos las posaba sobre las de Hisoka, que en esos momentos se quedo sorprendido, con los ojos verdaderamente abiertos y el rostro oscilando de un color piel pálido a un rosa chillón.

- ¿Q…qué… dijiste?- titubeo, sin creérsela, aún.

- Hisoka… te amo…

-o-

Su sonrojado rostro era bañado con cientos de besos. En sus suculentos labios entreabiertos, en sus mejillas…

- Kazukatai… no…- fluctuó, mientras un frío y fino dedo le delineaba los labios ahora humedecidos con la dulce y brillante esencia del doctor.

- ¿No que?- pregunto, con voz tremendamente sensual, mientras hondeaba sus caderas contra la del castaño, haciendo que sus mejillas vibraran aún más en un dulce color bermejo.- ¿Es que acaso no lo deseas?- su aliento susurrante en su oído, le hizo estremecer.

- Yo… - gimió, impedido de poder continuar hablando al sentir los dientes del doctor aprisionar su labio inferior con pausada delicia hasta soltarlo lentamente, dejando un sabor a sangre a causa de la presión ejercida.

- Te deseo, Oriya… - volvió a susurrarle al oído, mientras que la mano que mantenía libre descendía por su pecho, introduciéndose dentro de la yukata y así acariciar la bronceada y suave piel de aquel que se rendía bajo sus besos. – Serás solo mío – lamió y mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, arrancándole un suspiro…

En esos momentos, cientos de dudas arremetían contra la indefensa mente del castaño. Sus gemidos comenzaron a tomar intensidad, y en un momento de exaltación, causado por una pequeña mordida que le dio Muraki en el cuello, se abrazo con fuerza de este, enterrando sus dedos en su espalda y hundiendo su rostro en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro, respirando su familiar aroma a rosas…

Lentamente abrió los ojos, ignorando los gemidos que salían de sus labios inconscientemente para posar su mirada en un punto muerto…

_Tú no me amas…_

-o-

Hacía varios minutos que el rubio había caído en un profundo sueño y ahora dormía placidamente, con algunos de sus mechones cubriendo su pálido rostro. En sus mejillas se notaban dos pequeñas líneas húmedas, cálidas lágrimas habían sido derramadas de sus ojos, mojando así sus labios entreabiertos, dejándolos brillantes.

Watari dormía con su cabeza apoyada sobre el muslo de Tatsumi, con sus manos posadas sobre las piernas del castaño que, con suavidad, le quitaba los mechones de cabello del rostro, despejándola de esa manera.

En la mente de Tatsumi centelleaban con molesta insistencia las palabras de su compañero _Tuve celos_mientras su mirada se centraba en el pequeño camino de lágrimas que quedaba a la vista.

Inconscientemente comenzó a acariciar la frente, sintiendo bajo su mano una calidez confortante, enredando algunos rizos dorados entre sus dedos.

_Aún no entiendo como es que puedes llorar… _

_Yo no puedo hacerlo. Creo que he perdido esa capacidad. Pero, por alguna razón siento un calor en mi pecho, a pesar de que ya estoy muerto… me pregunto¿aún muerto, puedo sentir? Te miró y me doy cuenta de que aún es posible. _

_Me es molesto el verte ahora así: derrumbado y llorando, rompiendo todas tus fortalezas…_

_Estoy un poco molesto._

-o-

Miró su reloj, con cierto cansancio, sus platinos ojos entrecerrados observaban la carátula negra, mientras una voluta de humo gris escapaba de sus labios.

Pero entonces sonrió. Sonrió ampliamente mientras se ponía en pie.

- Creo que ya es hora de que me presente – se comenzó a acomodar las ropas - ¿no creen, preciosas?- y volteo su rostro al piso para ver los cuerpos inertes de las mujeres que habían pasado por él. - ¡Oh! Pero no me pongan esa cara – dijo con sarcasmo – ya sabían que lo nuestro no duraría – y fue entonces que rompió en una carcajada.

Salió de la habitación murmurando para sí – Por ahora, me espera un nuevo banquete en otro lugar – y se relamió los labios pensando en un apuesto muchacho de cabellos cobrizos que dormía apaciblemente sobre su futón, junto con una pequeña mocosa.- Pronto estaremos juntos…

1era parte** – FIN

* * *

**

Jeje, esta vez no hice tan extenso el capi, e incluso lo partí a la mitad. Bueno, pues lo que pasa es que por el momento estoy pasando por una depre de esas que tardan un buen en quitársete de encima.

Bueno, agradezco mucho sus review que me apoyan diciendome que quieren ver más.

Hem… como dije al principio, cometí un ERROR al contestar un review (¿en que estaría pensando oo?) y bueno, pues quisiera pedirle, de nueva cuenta a Kotori-chan que me perdone T.T ya veré como compensarte.

Y bueno, ya se que les prometi un bonus cada vez que me tardara en actualizar pero... jeje, no he tenido tiempo de hacerlo uu y además de que aún no se quien será quien entreviste a Hisoka-chan.

**Contestación a sus review n.n**

**SenKo-kun: **Yeeeeess!Todas quisieramos que Tsuzuki nos tratara así n.n pero como hisoka es un celoso de primera ¬,¬(Hisoka: ususai! >/>)jeje, grax por tu comentario TˆT me encanta leer tus reviews (me alegro que no te olvides de mi n.n)

**Caritademanga: **Muraki-sensei jamás cambiará u.u es un caso perdido... hem... creo que va a ser un poco díficil lograr el darle más protagonismo a Soka del que ya tiene (Hisoka: o sea, nada ¬¬) Callate ¬¬ bueno, como decia (Hisok: u.u) en anteriores contestaciones a sus mensajes, intentaré el darle lo que se merece n.n

Estoy entre feliz y triste uu Feliz porque sé que muchos leen mi fic wiii! Pero triste porque solo recibí dos reviews YY pero no importa, no dejaré olvidados a mis lectores (as) Así que besooooos! Nos vemos en la segunda parte del capitulo.

Ja NE!

® **Copyright 2006 Aliss.chan**


	9. Dolor 2da Parte

**Sombras de la Noche**

**Disclaimer: **Yami no Matsuei es creación de Matsuhita-sama. Algunos personajes secundarios, distintos a los de YnM, son de mi propiedad.

**Advertencia: **Contenido de sexo explicito en ciertas escenas (lemon, específicamente). No apto para homo fóbicos.

* * *

7mo Capitulo – **Dolor **(Segunda Parte) 

Hisoka se había quedado en shock después de oír las palabras que Tsuzuki le dijera momentos antes. Sus mejillas aún estaban teñidas del suave rosita que le hacía ver verdaderamente tierno.

- Re… repíteme lo que dijiste… Tsuzuki…- tartamudeo, como pudo.

- Pues que yo te amo… - dijo con más calma. Apretando fuertemente los puños, adelantándose a cualquier respuesta del menor. Sus uñas se clavaron sobre su propia carne, abriéndola lentamente, y dejando salir la cálida sangre…

Hisoka no respondió al principio. Se quedo pensando en cada una de las palabras dichas por Tsuzuki, analizándolas poco a poco, esperando a que su corazón dejase de latir de la emoción mientras que su mente daba vueltas y vueltas a lo mismo, esperando el momento para admitir _su_ verdad.

¿Acaso ya era momento para decirlo todo?

_Yo también te amo_

Y con cariño, apretó una de las manos de Tsuzuki entre las suyas, permitiéndole sentir su calor y todos sus sentimientos escondidos…

- Yo también… - en ese momento, unas pequeñas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos para rodar por sus cálidas mejillas - … yo también te amo… Tsuzuki…

-o-

Se acababa se acostar encima de su futón, viendo por la gran ventana que había, el cielo que comenzaba a oscurecerse lentamente. Miró su reloj que estaba posado a unos cuantos centímetros…

Habían pasado 3 días (si no se equivocaba) desde que aquella horrible bestia le hiriera, para ser salvado, después, por aquellos hombres que parecían ser detectives… su abuela de seguro estaría preocupada al ver que no llega. Un atisbo de tristeza cruzó por su rostro, mientras enterraba sus finos dedos entre la sabana que le cubría y su mirada se perdía en un punto muerto de la misma.

- Gomen, oba-chan… yo… – murmuró, mientras cerraba los ojos.

En ese momento sintió una pequeña mano cerrase sobre su brazo con suavidad, atrayendo su atención. Giró su mirada para encontrarse con la mirada clara de la pequeña.

- ¿Onee-chan?- llamó la pequeña, en un murmullo.

- Si, soy yo – dijo con una sonrisa triste en sus labios - ¿Daijobu deska Ritsu-chan?

- ¡HAI! – exclamó la niña, mientras lo abrazaba cariñosamente. Kaeruro sonrió, al tiempo que le acariciaba la cabeza.

De pronto, se escuchó un muy leve rugido… la pequeña se separo del mayor y le miro a la cara, estaba sonrojado. – Parece que mí estomago quiere comer…- la niña se rió un poco y le dijo:- En seguida vuelvo… te traeré algo¿si?- el joven asintió, agradecido.

Sonrosada, la niña salió corriendo de la habitación.

-o-

Su cuerpo se contorsionaba bajo sus caricias, bajo cada movimiento de sus manos y labios sobre toda su piel que la ropa no podía cubrir. El calor de ambos cuerpos aumentaba.

- Serás sólo mío, Oriya… - murmuró el doctor, sus labios a escasos centímetros de los del castaño, que se contorsionaban por el placer…

Muraki jugaba con el listón que amarraba el yutaka de Oriya, preparado para correrlo y dejar que la pesada y fresca prenda se resbalará sensualmente de esa aperlada piel, que era degustada poco a poco por su húmeda lengua… a cada caricia sobre su piel, esta se sentía cada vez más arder…

Oriya aún trataba de resistirse a las manipuladoras manos del doctor…

_Yo no quiero ser algo con lo que tu puedas saciar tus necesidades, porque yo se como eres… cuando te obsesionas con algo, no descansas hasta tenerlo ante tu merced… _

_No quiero que me uses para saciar la necesidad que te dejo aquél shinigami te dejo… _

_No quiero que me conviertas en un objeto que no siente…_

Sentía su cabeza bullir, dar vueltas a gran velocidad, mareándole cada vez más… replegando todo lo que Muraki le hacía sentir…

Estando entre los brazos del doctor, se dejo resbalar poco a poco, sorprendiendo a Muraki, quien detuvo sus actos, hasta quedar con las piernas flexionadas levemente, la cabeza agachada, ocultando su expresión de dolor bajo sus mechones, y sus finas manos apenas aferradas a la gabardina blanca…

-o-

La pequeña corrió por el pasillo, de regreso a la habitación de Kaeruro, con un poco de comida, que la amable sirvienta le había hecho el favor de dar. En su blanca carita estaba dibujada una amplia y juguetona sonrisa.

Ya no faltaba mucho para llegar a la habitación, cuando alguien se interpone en su camino, impidiéndole seguir…

- Hola, pequeña…

Una suave brisa, que se coló por la puerta que daba al jardín, hizo volar unos largos mechones lacios y negros, despeinándolos sólo un poco. Unos rosados labios curvos en una sonrisa cínica y unos ojos plateados le miraban fijamente.

- ¿Quién eres?- pregunto, con curiosidad. Tras del hombre, a unos metros de él, se abrió una puerta mostrando la figura de un ya vestido Kaeruro.

Apenas el muchacho notó la presencia del desconocido, esté tenía su mano derecha aferrada al cuello de la pequeña, ejerciendo presión en los dedos para cortarle la respiración.

- ¡RIT-CHAN!- exclamó Kaeruro, asustado, con sus ojos abiertos a más no poder. Cuando quiso correr, el intruso alzó a la pequeña y se la mostró, mostrando una sonrisa maliciosa y, ciertamente, burlona.

- ¡Kaeruro-san!- se oyó que alguien gritaba, aunando el sonido de pasos apresurados acercarse. Era Tsuzuki, que había llegado corriendo, con Hisoka detrás de él. Las expresiones de sus rostros se vieron contrariadas al ver como la Ritsu gimoteaba, clamando libertad.

- ¡Suéltala!- reclamó Tsuzuki, con su semblante contorsionado por la furia que sentía. Apenas dio un paso cuando la mano del intruso hizo más fuerza en su agarre, arrancándole un gemido a la niña. – No se si comprendan lo delicado de la situación- se burlo el hombre.

- ¡Bastardo!- escupió Hisoka, molesto - ¡Quién eres?

Su sonrisa se ensancho aún más si podía, mientras su mirada recorría los tres rostros que se mostraban ante él, para después clavarla en el talante preocupado del joven, que al darse cuenta, sintió un estremecimiento recorrerle toda la espalda.

- Mi nombre no es de importancia – dijo de pronto, bajando sus parpados y sonriendo dulcemente – pero… si desean saberlo, les diré… soy…- abrió los ojos, que brillaron como sangre, manteniendo su perpetua sonrisa en sus labios, que fueron delineando una por una las letras que conformaban su nombre.

Después de eso, bajo sus labios asomo sus blancos dientes en una media sonrisa, mientras los shinigamis notaban como la presión del agarre aumentaba. Y fue entonces que pareció que todo tomaba una raquítica velocidad, los dedos se fueron hundiendo en la suave piel que se mostraba rojiza hasta el punto en que un horrible crujido lleno por completo el ambiente, que comenzaba a hacerse más y más pesado...

2da Parte – **FIN** –

* * *

Kobanwaaaaaaaaaaa! Tarde mucho en actualizar, verdad nnU gomen nasai minna, pero como aún sigo de bajón, pues mi cabeza estaba un poco seca de ideas .. así que no podía continuarle a la historia… y bueno, por lo mismo, creo que no quedaron muy bien algunas partes, je nnU así que no se desesperen, además que solo falta una parte más para terminar con el séptimo capitulo. 

Oh! Pero antes de leer sus reviews, dejaré el segundo bonus n.n (que creo que no quedo muy bien TˆT)

* * *

**Dark-san: **¡Hooooooooola a todos! Y bienvenidos sean a esta nueva entrevista con el joven shinigami que a todas nos gusta… 

**Caritademanga: **¡UN MOMENTO¿Por qué estas tú aquí?

**Dark-san: **¿Pues para qué? Para entrevistar a mí lindo Hisoka-chan 3

**Caritademanga**¡NO SE VALEEEEEE! ;o; Se _supone_ que yo lo entrevistaría…

**Dark-san: **He ahí la palabra clave, nisha…

**Caritademanga: **¡Noooooo! (sale del foro para aparecer en un pequeño cuarto con una computadora en medio y una chica tecleando sin parar) ¡AUTORAAAAAA!

(La chica se espanta y golpea feamente el teclado, marcando las letras aplastadas en la pantalla de Word)

**Autora: **¿Si nñ?

**Caritademanga**: Dark-san dice que ella hará la entrevista (dice mientras señala a la susodicha, que esta viboreando lo que la autora escribía en la computadora)

**Dark-san** (leyendo en voz ALTA)"Se acercó lentamente a él hasta casi rozar sus labios, mientras sus cuerpos se estremecían con el contacto de uno con el otro. El mayor, con lentitud, se fue deshaciendo de la camisa de su pequeño amante dejando su blanco torso al descubierto…" (la autora al oírla voltea furiosamente la cabeza, preocupada) "…y así, su traviesa mano se adentro en su pantalón, sintiendo la…"

**Autora** (en tono de advertencia, apagando el monitor)Ni un solo comentario al respecto ¬¬…

**Caritademanga **(al momento de ver como la pantalla se volvía negra) ¿Qué era eso? (ve el rostro sonrojado de la autora) ¿Un lemon OoO?

**Dark-san: **Y era entre Hisoka y Tsuzuki ¬, ¬ nunca pensé que fueras tan pervertida…

**Autora: **¬/¬ Urusai

**Dark-san: **autora pervertida-auch! (Caritademanga le da una colleja para callarla) X.x estre…shitas…

**Autora: **O.o gracias

**Caritademanga: **De nada n.n ¿ahora si puedo hacer la entrevista?

**Dark-san** (resucitando milagrosamente) ¡Pero dijiste que yo la haría?

**Autora** (poniéndose de nueva cuenta en la computadora) Entre las dos entrevístenlo¿sip? (ignora todos los comentarios que se hacen y se pone a escribir)

(Las chicas entraron, otra vez, al foro… ¿ahora si hay foro o.o?)

**Caritademanga/Dark-san: **¡YO INICIO LA ENTREVISTA! (se miran un largo momento, mientras que sus miradas chocan. Sus manos se mueven lentamente en una incómoda posición y…)

**Ambas: **¡PIEDRA, PAPEL O TIJERA!

**Caritademanga: **Demonios (mira su elección: piedra, después la de Dark-san, que esta radiante de felicidad: papel) ¿dos de tres?

Una hora después

**Caritademanga: **¡19 DE 20! ;O;

**Dark-san: **¡Noo! Además de que ya me canse -.-

**Caritademanga: **sólo una vez más…

**Dark-san: **¡No! Perdiste, acepta que ahora yo iniciaré la entrevista n.n (_Hisoka¡POR FIIIIIIIIIN!_) (Se aclara la garganta y comienza a hablar) ¡Hooola! Y bienvenidos sean todos a esta entrevista en exclusiva de su radio señal _No existo_ XHZW… (_n/a¿radio señal¿Qué demo…¡ESTO NO ES UNA CABINA DE RADIO!)… _con el más hermoso de los shinigamis que hay, con sus hermosos ojos que me derriten, su cabello como oro y… (recibe una colleja de parte de Caritademanga)

**Caritademanga: **tranquilízate -.-

**Dark-san: **seeh T-T (vuelve a aclararse la garganta) ¡Con UD… Hisoka Kurosaki-kun! (el aludido entra en escena)

(Se escuchan aplausos, gritos eufóricos como: "¡TE AMO!" "¡CASATE CONMIGO!" Incluso algunos sostenes salieron volando hacia los pies del muchacho… que, después de unos horrendos escalofríos, sigue caminando hasta llegar con sus verdu… digo, entrevistadoras)

**Dark-san: **Okaeri Hisoka-chan (con corazones flotando alrededor de su cabeza)… (Pensamientos: hay un pequeño letrero que dice "Disculpe las molestias, servicio desconectado por el momento. Favor de regresar en un momento")

**Caritademanga** (suspiro de resignación) Disculpa, Hisoka-kun (el chico asiente) Acabamos de ver que eres muy cotizado entre las chicas, cuéntame¿te han llegado a pasar mayores incidentes con tus fans? Porque, tengo entendido que Tsuzuki-san también tiene a muchas chicas tras de él…

**Hisoka: **No, ningún incidente hasta ahora nn (pensando) No, ninguno, solo me han secuestrado, durante una semana, cuando iba al trabajo; han secuestrado el taxi que una vez use para ir a mi casa; se han metido a mi casa y me han robado toda mi ropa (creo que hasta tuve que pedirle un aumento a Tatsumi para poder comprar tan siquiera un nuevo juego de calcetas); me han acosado sexualmente una vez en un supermercado (recuerdo que el baka de Tsuzuki no tenía nada en su maldita nevera); casi me dejan calvo o.o y casi por un segundo pensé que me arrancarían el bóxer en plena vía pública… (dejando a un lado sus pensamientos) Todas han sido muy lindas n.n (pensando) si, TAN lindas que me gustaría hacerlas sufrir lentamente, una por una, hasta dejarlas agonizantes.

**Caritademanga: **O.o

**Hisoka: **nnU

**Dark-san** (reaccionado de repente) ¡Otra pregunta¿Qué te pareció trabajar junto con Muraki-sensei owo?

**Hisoka:** Pues, al principio me negué de una forma discreta… (_n/a: _corrección… el que haya hecho un berrinche, pataleando y gritando que si el doctor se metía, el se saldría… no significa negarse discretamente¿o si o.o?) ¬/¬ continuo… después me dijeron que era "necesaria su intervención" así que no me quedo más remedio que aceptar (_n/a: la verdad es que lo atamos de pies y manos, mientras que Watari se falsificaba la firma de Hisoka y así firmar una hoja en la cual él aceptaba trabajar con Muraki n.n lo bueno es que después, Tatsumi le dijo de la manera más amable que si no aceptaba le recortaría el sueldo hasta ceros nn_) (pensando) TT malos

**Caritademanga/Dark-san: **o.o

**Hisoka: **sin comentarios Y-Y

**Caritademanga** (con una gota de sudor resbalando de su mejilla) Bien, como íbamos diciendo¿Te gustó tu experiencia en la representación de "Sombras de la Noche"?

**Hisoka: **Pues, si, si me gustó, fue especial, en realidad, creo que es la primera vez que participó de forma activa en un proyecto como este.

**Dark-san: **¿Y que escena fue la que más te gusto de TODA la historia 3?

**Hisoka: **Mmmnnn… creo que lo que más me gusto fue una de las escenas del octavo capitulo…

**Caritademanga/Dark-san: **¿Cuándo Tsuzuki te besa OoO!

**Hisoka** (sonrojado) ¬/¬ no especialmente aquella parte… pero sí u/u

**Dark-san: **Al final si te gusta, Tsuzuki-san¿no?

**Hisoka: **o/o

**Dark-san/Caritademanga: **n.n

**Hisoka** (pensando) estas chicas me dan miedo oxo

**Caritademanga: **Una última pregunta para despedirnos…

**Dark-san: **¿Me das un autógrafo 3!

**Caritademanga** (dándole otra colleja) ¡NO! En realidad yo quería preguntar……… (hace memoria)……… maldita sea -.- ya no recuerdo que le iba a preguntar…

**Hisoka: **No importa u.u

**Dark-san: **Y con esto, hemos llegado al final de esta entrevista. Y los esperamos en el próximo episodio, con una entrevista con Oriya Mibu y Muraki-sensei¡No se la pueden perder!

**Anunciador **(voz macabra) dije que volvería muahahahahahaha… ejem (ahora voz en off) Si desea formar parte de nuestro calificado grupo de reporteros, mándenos un mensaje en nuestra página Web oficial oa nuestras oficinas a la siguiente dirección_Calle del Cerezo en flor No. 000 Avenida EnMacho Código Postal 1001_, o llámenos al_ 555-estafa. _¡No se quede con las ganas de entrevistar a sus personajes favoritos de Yami no Matsuei! (de pronto, el anunciador sale volando por los aires con otra grandiosa técnica asesina de la autora) ¡AÚN NO SE LIBRARAN DE MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! (desaparece por completo)

**Autora: **Aún me pregunto como me podré deshacer de ese -.-u (dándose cuenta que esta en vivo… un momento… ¿ahora es de televisión¿Quien les entiende -.-?) …etto… como había dicho anteriormente, nos conformamos con un review de su parte n.nU con todas sus quejas, sugerencia y opiniones acerca de esta entrevista_.

* * *

_

Agradezco mucho a Dark-san y Caritademanga, por ofrecerse como voluntarias para ser las entrevistadoras de Soka-chan e igualmente por sus ánimos en estos momentos difíciles nn (aunque creo que el bonus no quedo muy bien que digamos TT)

**Contestación a sus reviews n.n**

**Dark-san86: **No te preocupes n.n aunque me preguntaba donde estabas ;-; Hemmm... y no es que sea mala... es solo que me gusta ponerlos en suspenso XD y pues por lo demas, toda va normal (creo o.o). Y como te habras dado cuenta, ia entrevistaste a Soka-chan n.n aunque tuve ciertos problemitas u.u Muchas gracias por tu apoyo moral YwY te quero musho y continua con tu fic n.n

**Inuyka: **¡SIP! Ia te extrañabamos por acá n.n tanto tiempo desaparecida, io no puedo hacer eso u.u después¿quien actualiza el fic? Espero encontrarte ya más seguido por acá n.n

**SenKo-kun: **Cualquier parte donde Tsuzuki este de cariñoso con Soka-chan es linda n/n jeje

**Caritademanga:** Bueno, quedo corto por que el capi lo dividi en tres (¿porque?... o.o creo que ni yo se u) Grax por esos animosss (aunque aun no salgo de la depre YY) y es obvio que ya sabemos que Hisoka es deTsuzuki (aunque a algunas si sentimos envidia por eso -.-) ¡Besos!

En serio, muchas gracias a todas las que nos dejan sus comentarios, e igualmente a los que leen esta historia n.n me animan mucho, y espero traerles lo más pronto posible la tercera parte del capi.

Hasta entonces, besooooooos! Ja NE

**®Copyright 2006 Aliss.chan**


	10. Dolor 3era Parte

**Sombras de la Noche**

**Disclaimer. **Yami no Matsuei es creación de Matsuhita-sama. Los personajes secundarios, distintos a los de YnM, son de mi propiedad.

**Advertencia: **Contenido de sexo explicito en ciertas escenas (lemon, específicamente). No apto para homo fóbicos. Incluidas, relaciones hetero.

* * *

7mo Capitulo – **Dolor **(Tercera Parte)

Tsuzuki frunció el entrecejo, sin dejar de fulminar con la mirada al desgraciado; Hisoka bajo la cabeza, mordiendo con rabio su dedo pulgar; y Kaeruro, sólo atinó a taparse la boca con las manos, mientras sus ojos se abrían más de lo normal.

La cabeza de la pequeña cabeceó sin vida, para colgar sobre el ya deshecho cuello. Al notar la mirada del mayor de los shinigamis, lanzó una estruendosa carcajada que los congeló en su lugar. En ese mismo momento aparecieron tras del asesino Watari y Tatsumi, preocupados por todos los gritos que llegaban hasta sus oídos, quienes al ver las lúgubres expresiones de sus compañeros aunando el que un desconocido ser de extraños poderes sostuviera de su cerviz, a Ritsu.

- ¿Quién eres?- repitió Tatsumi, imitando el gesto que tuviera Tsuzuki en su rostro.

Y entonces, en un sorpresivo arranque por parte del joven de cobrizos cabellos se abalanzó sobre el, cayendo ambos por el escalón que daba al jardín, y rodando por el pasto hasta que el de cabellos negros quedase encima de Kaeruro.

- ¡OKINA-SAN!-exclamó Watari, apresurándose a socorrerle, pero apenas iba a llegar hasta donde estaban, el moreno alzó una mano provocando una extraña ráfaga de aire que mandó a volar al rubio, metros de ellos, haciéndolo chocar con dureza contra el tronco de un árbol y caer a pocos metros de donde se encontraba Muraki cargando en vilo a Oriya, desmayado.

- ¿Muraki!- exclamo Tsuzuki de pronto - ¡TU TIENES QUE VER EN TODO ESTO, VERDAD!

El doctor se le quedo mirando un largo rato, apretando, imperceptiblemente, el cuerpo del castaño contra el suyo- Lamento informarle que esto no es plan mío, Tsuzuki-san, y que yo solo vengo aquí por meros asuntos de negocios… y por lo mismo, temo no poder permanecer aquí, disfrutando de vuestra agradable compañía… - y aún cargando a Oriya, desapareció frente a todos, entre una cortina de luz blanca, que asemejaban copos de nieve (n/a: creo que en la serie, eran plumas blancas¿no?)

- Desgraciado Muraki…- farfullo Tsuzuki entre dientes. Pero entonces recordó que ahora el doctor era lo de menos.

- ¡Tsuzuki!- exclamo Hisoka, llamando su atención.

Cuando volteo a ver, el moreno, que tenía una mano sobre el cuello de Kaeruro, manteniéndolo dominado, murmuraba frases inaudibles. El hombre acercó peligrosamente su rostro al del muchacho, con sus labios casi rozando los de él - Mi hermoso sacrificio- susurro, provocando que los pelillos de su cuello se erizaran.

El rostro de Tatsumi se contorsionó en odio, mientras miraba fijamente al demonio, que sonreía mostrando sus blancos y afilados dientes. Se preparó para atacar, cuando, en un siseó, Tsuzuki le detuvo, diciéndole que no se metiera.

Tsuzuki se abalanzó con ferocidad hacía donde estaba el demonio, saltar sobre de él, tomarlo de los hombros y llevárselo junto consigo contra la dura pared que los separaba de la calle.

- ¡Tsuzuki!- repitieron Hisoka y Tatsumi, preocupados, sólo para ver como el shinigami era lanzado por los aires, para quedar suspendido en el vacío de cabeza. El demonio se levantó del suelo y se sacudió la ropa llena de polvo. Una vez que terminó de sacudirse, extendió su brazo, con su palma abierta completamente, tapando al shinigami de su vista. Fue entonces que una extraña energía maligna rodeo su mano, atravesando a través de los finos dedos. Esta salió disparada con dirección a Tsuzuki, que, sin necesidad de moverse, utilizó un sello fuda para bloquearlo.

El demonio sonrió, complacido, al tiempo que bajaba su mano, pero sin posarla totalmente sobre su costado. Tsuzuki comenzó a correr, nuevamente, hacía Libezleeb, mientras que este le lanzaba pequeñas esferas negras que explotaban en el suelo apenas tocarlo. Todas y cada una de las explosiones las evito, plantándose cara a cara con el moreno, tomándolo con una mano del cuello (como lo hiciera él con Kaeruro y Ritsu) y con la otra, su mano con la que le atacaba.

- Estas acorralado, demonio… - escupió Tsuzuki, mientras enterraba sus dedos en el cuello del demonio, que ampliaba su sonrisa como si todo fuera un simple juego de niños.

- Yo creo que no, mensajero… - y dijo esto, desapareció de su agarre, para aparecer nuevamente junto al muchacho de cabellos cobrizos, para tomarlo del mentó y azotar su cabeza contra el suelo fuertemente y, así, dejarle inconsciente. Tsuzuki, que no sabía a donde se había ido su presa, lo buscó por todas partes, hasta que un desgarrador grito de Hisoka le alerto:- ¡TSUZUKI, DETRÁS DE TI!

Cuando por fin reaccionó y volteo, una esfera negra le golpeo en el abdomen, lanzándolo varios metros. Hisoka, entonces, corrió hacía él, pero una extraña fuerza lo jaló hasta caer a un lado de Kaeruro, que respiraba anquilosadamente.

- A sido divertido estar contigo, mensajero – una sonrisa plena adornaba su rostro y lo iluminaba – pero temo que es hora de que nosotros nos vayamos…

- ¡QUE!- exclamaron Tsuzuki y Hisoka al unísono.

Libezleeb tomo a Kaeruro por la cintura y lo atrajo así si, mientras que a Hisoka, lo tomo del cuello de la chaqueta.

Hisoka grito el nombre de su compañero, intentando zafarse, mientras que estiraba su brazo. El castaño, imitando a Hisoka, se lanzó hacía el, rozando sus dedos entre si, pero el contacto no duró ni un segundo más ya que de pronto, habían desparecido.

- ¡HISOKA!- repitió Tsuzuki, fuertemente, mientras sus manos estrujaban el césped bajo ellas…

* * *

¡SEPTIMO CAPITULO ARRIBA!

Estoy feliz, ya que pensé que nunca terminaría con este capi TˆT pero lo he logrado (por eso esta parte quedo demasiado corta u.u)

Por alguna razón me gusto mucho este capi… quizá sea por como se llevaron a Hisoka TT se vio tan kawaii cuando Tsuzuki intento alcanzarle, aunque no me gusto mucho como me quedaron las escenas de la pelea v.v… pero bueno¿Qué les pareció¿Les gusto n.n? Espero que si.

Hem, perdon por no poder contestar a sus review el día dehoy TT demo... soy feliz TwT Me alegra saber que el fic va bien, y que les esta gustando. Espero recibir y leer todos sus reviews con comentarios, quejas, sugerencias acerca del capi n.n demo... solo hay un problema, Aroa-chan... temo que a a ver problemas con el bonus...

...bueno, entonces, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo. Hasta entonces! Beso! Ja NE

**® Copyright 2006 Aliss.chan**


	11. Autor's Note

**Sombras de la Noche**

¡Hola! Pues… primero que nada, quiero agradecer sus reviews. Estoy contenta al ver que mi fic si les esta gustando n.n

* * *

**Tama-chan: **Oh! Gracias n.n y eso que es mi primer fic de este tipo xD y claro! Tu solo espera el especial de Watari ;)

**Kakashi-chan: **Tu ocupada con tu tarea, yo con mi depre y mi falta de tiempo T.T gracias por tu tiempo!

**Dark-san86:** Jeje, perdón nnU es que me dio tentación de hacerle algo a Hisoka, y pues lo único que se me ocurrió fue el raptarlo xD pero igual , no te preocupes que no le hará nada malo… por el momento ¬,¬

**Trinidad del Caos: **Pues bien, creo que hasta ahora ningún capi me ha quedado lo suficientemente largo… pero igual cumplen su cometido de dejar intrigado al lector xD y sobre TatsumiWatari, claro que no me olvidare de ellos o.ó son mi adoración w

**Kotori: **me alegra que te haya gustado eso de secuestrar a Hisoka, fue mi as bajo la manga xD y porque se lo rapta… pues nada más, para hacer sufrir al lindo y chibi Tsuzuki n.n

**Caritademanga: **Como dije antes, fue mi as bajo la manga… y bueno… la vdd razón quizá la diga en el próximo capi xD y acerca de Muraki… hierba mala nunca muere y si, volverá ¬,¬

Gracias a todas por leer sombras de la Noche TuT soy muy feliz. Pero ahora voy con lo siguiente, no puedo actualizar aun… el capitulo ya esta terminado y todo, incluso, para que no se enojaran, hice un especial, acerca… bueno… después lo verán… ahora bien, la razón por la cual no he actualizado es porque el disket donde estaba guardado el capitulo se murió, y mi computadora… pues como que a mis cosas les dio gana de morirse ¬¬u…

Entonces… mil disculpas por la tardanza, y prometo que pronto tendrán no solo el capitulo ocho, sino que tbn el nueve, como compensación por el tiempo que tarde TxT

Besos. Ja NE!

**®Copyright 2006 Aliss.chan **


	12. Escape

**Sombras de la Noche**

**Disclaimer. **Yami no Matsuei es creación de Matsuhita-sama. Los personajes secundarios, distintos a los de YnM, son de mi propiedad.

**Advertencia: **Contenido de sexo explicito en ciertas escenas (lemon, específicamente). No apto para homo fóbicos. Incluidas, relaciones hetero.

* * *

8vo Capitulo – **Rescate**

- ¡HISOKA!- había gritado Tsuzuki, intentando alcanzar con su mano la de él, para evitar que se lo llevará. Pero había sido en vano. Ese bastardo se lo había llevado junto con el muchacho de cabellos cobrizos.

Furioso, golpeo con su puño el suelo verde, mientras emitía pequeños sollozos. No estaba llorando, pero se sentía mal… tan mal…

- Tsuzuki… - murmuró Tatsumi, que había dejado a Watari apoyado contra un árbol. A paso lento, se acerco hasta su antiguo compañero.

- Deje que se lo llevaran – gimió - ¡Y no hice nada para evitarlo!

El secretario frunció levemente el entrecejo, desanimado por la idea de saber que no podía hacerle sentir mejor… y que ninguno de los dos evitó nada…

- Tranquilízate, Tsuzuki – le dijo, bien quedo, recibiendo como única respuesta, el que el shinigami negara furiosamente con la cabeza.

- Lo mejor será ir a buscarlo. - dijo con determinación, mientras se levantaba del piso. Del bolsillo de su gabardina negra, saco un sello fuda que, en sus manos, se transformo en una pequeña ave con plumas tan blancas que parecían relucir ante los brillos del sol. Este salió volando hacía el este, dejando atrás a los shinigamis.

- Cuando Watari despierte, te iremos a ayudar – prometió el secretario. Tsuzuki le sonrió antes de salir corriendo tras el mensajero.

-o-

Sus ojos intentaban enfocar bien entre toda aquella espesa oscuridad de la cual había sido presa desde que aquél ser los llevará hasta aquí. No podía ver nada, por más que se esforzará por hacerlo. Ni un solo rayo de luz hacía acto de aparición ahí para romper con la fragilidad de la oscuridad que a cada momento se iba haciendo insoportable.

El sonido, por el contrario, era constante. Era el sonido de agua golpeando contra las baldosas y haciendo eco contra las indefinidas paredes oscuras, haciendo coro con los chillidos de las ratas a unos cuantos metros suyos. Fue entonces que el sonido de disonantes pasos se abrió camino a sus oídos.

- ¡Por qué demonios nos has traído aquí, bastardo!- exclamó, furioso, intentado mover sus brazos, que estaban capturados fuertemente por unos grilletes, prohibiéndole el hacer muchos movimientos. El ruido de la cadena resonó en el ambiente.

- Será mejor que no intentes forcejear con la anilla – le advirtió una voz suave pero burlona – podrías lastimarte más de lo que piensas… -entonces se escuchó el chasquear de unos dedos, y en ese momento, sus ojos por fin pudieron apreciar el lugar. Aunque este no era muy confortable… Hisoka puso una mueca de repulsión al ver como una enorme rata de brillantes ojos rojos, se acercaba, rabiosa, hacía el…

- ¡Oh! No te preocupes – dijo el muchacho de cabellos negros y lacios, mientras extendía su brazo hacía rata, que después de unos instantes terminó echa pedazos, y salpicando de sangre la ropa y parte del rostro del joven shinigami – Sólo tienen hambre… - la mueca del shinigami se intensificó aún más, sintiendo su estomago revolverse. Volteo su cabeza, evitando ver los restos de lo que una vez fue una rata.

Entonces se encontró con un camastro de piedra sobre el cual descansaba el cuerpo inconsciente de Kaeruro, que igual que él, tenía las manos y los tobillos sujetos con una cadena.

- ¿Té gusta mi sacrificio, hermano mío (1)?

Hisoka lanzó un bufido de irritación por la denominación que le había puesto del demonio – No me rebajes a tu nivel – dijo con voz baja y ácida - ¿cómo que sacrificio?- pregunto después de unos momentos, mirando fijamente los ojos grises de su interlocutor.

Una media sonrisa se asomo en sus labios antes de contestar:- El que llevará dentro de sí, la semilla que traerá la destrucción del reinado de luz…

Hisoka abrió con estupor sus ojos verdes para ver como el demonio, caminaba por todo el largo de la cripta, acariciando suavemente la piel del joven. Entonces, una risilla llamó la atención de Libezleeb, que volteó, indiferente hacía el shinigami.

- Estás loco si crees que un hombre puede dar vida dentro de su cuerpo – una media sonrisa, cínica, se asomaba en el rostro de Hisoka, que internamente agradecía la estupidez del demonio,- necesitarías, entonces, utilizar el cuerpo de una mujer - pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver como la del demonio se ensanchaba.

Agitó sensualmente su cabello negro, para después mover su dedo índice, negando sus palabras, entonces explicó:- No subestimes mis poderes, hermano mío, mi poder es ilimitado – alzó sus brazos, representando su grandeza - no me importa si es un hombre o una mujer lo que use… al final es lo mismo… - mientras decía eso, bajó sus manos hacía sus costados, sonriente, mientras pasaba su lengua por sus labios. La malicia, entonces, se pintó en su rostro.

Derrotado, bajó su cabeza, mirando el piso sin ningún interés.

-o-

Watari comenzaba a reaccionar, sintiendo un agudo dolor en su cabeza. Apenas iba a colocar su mano sobre su cabeza, cuando siente otra que le sujeta la muñeca, evitándole moverse.

- ¿Tatsumi?- pregunto, sorprendido

- Si, soy yo – la voz del secretario sonaba tan suave y tranquila, con una sonrisa adornando sus labios y una mirada tranquilizadora.

Se sentó sobre la superficie de donde estaba acostado, notando que estaba sobre una cama.- ¿Te sientes mejor?- Watari asintió, moviendo su cabeza de arriba abajo - ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto al notar que miraba hacía su alrededor.

- No, nada… por cierto¿Y los chicos?

Tatsumi sonrió, después de lanzar un suspiro. Coloco sus manos sobre las del rubio, que lo volteo a ver, y le dijo: - Hisoka y Tsuzuki estarán bien – vio, entonces, como los hermosos labios del rubio se entreabrían.

- Entonces están…- abrió lo más que pudo, los ojos - ¿No deberíamos ir a ayudarles!- Tatsumi movió su cabeza de arriba abajo, mientras recordaba lo que había sucedido hacía ya varios minutos.

Más cuando volvió en sí, sintió una mano en su hombro, reconfortándole. Al alzar su mirada, se encontró con una tierna mirada del científico. No evitó devolverle el gesto al tiempo que inclinaba su cabeza para posar su frente sobre el suave torso de la mano derecha del rubio…

- Deberíamos apurarnos – aconsejo Watari en un murmullo, mientras cariñosamente, acariciaba los cabellos lacios del secretario.

- Si… - fue lo único que respondió.

-o-

El mensajero volaba por el cielo, como analizando todas las posibles direcciones que se pudieron haber tomado, mientras que Tsuzuki le seguía con desespero, deseando encontrar ya a Hisoka. Su mirada a veces vigilaba al mensajero, y otras, buscaba por su cuenta, el lugar en el que se imaginaba que se encontraban.

Fue en una de esas, que un pillido llamo su atención de inmediato. El mensajero se encontraba a varios metros alejado de él, dando vueltas, una y otra vez, alrededor del mismo lugar. Una sonrisa victoriosa se asomo en sus labios.

Bajó hacía donde el pájaro indicaba, encontrándose con una vieja y abandonada estación del metro, con una rustica puerta de madera a punto de caerse. Decidido, entró en el lugar, con cuidado de no hacer ruido con la puerta, que casi se le iba de las manos al abrirla. Sus pasos haciendo eco al pisar las cientos de hojas secas que adornaban el piso sucio; el crispante chirrido de las ratas al correr de un lado a otro sobre los tubos de metal que estaban encima de él o escondidas por los rincones del piso, eran los sonidos que inundaban el ambiente y entraban a sus oídos, molestándole.

Continuó caminando por el derruido camino hasta llegar a lo que era una pequeña galera, que estaba iluminada escasamente por las luces eléctricas, que se bifurcaba, después, en varios pasillos. Escogió el penúltimo pasillo de todos, notando que por este se colaba un poco de luz del final.

Con más cuidado que antes, anduvo con sigilo hasta llegar al final, donde asomo con lentitud su cabeza para observar.

Sus ojos se abrieron descomunalmente al ver frente a él a Hisoka… a su niño… con grilletes en cuello, muñecas y pies; y a Kaeruro sentado contra el camastro, abrazando sus piernas, viendo hacía la nada.

Paseo su mirada por el lugar, esperando encontrarse con Libezleeb, pero no lo encontró por ninguna parte. Dio un respingo, antes de hacerse invisible y caminar hacía donde Hisoka, a quien con cuidado le alzó el rostro, notando de que estaba dormido. Suspiro de tranquilidad. Lo siguiente que hizo fue desencadenarlo, provocando que despertara de repente.

- ¿Quién?- pregunto titubeante, cuando Tsuzuki puso uno de sus dedos en sus labios para callarle.- Soy yo – le dijo al oído, mientras le quitaba los grilletes.

- ¿Cuándo llegaste?- pregunto con la emoción embargando su voz. El mayor solo le respondió "Hace unos momentos" y cuando por fin quedo libre de sus ataduras, el castaño le robo un beso "Será mejor apurarnos e irnos" Hisoka asintió, mientras caminaba hacía Kaeruro, para tomarlo del brazo y guiarlo hacía donde Tsuzuki los esperaba.

Sin problemas salieron del viejo edificio, mientras que de entre la oscuridad, una perversa sonrisa se dibujaba…

- Muy pronto… - y una luctuosa risa inundo el lugar…

**(1)** Libezleeb al ser un demonio, y Hisoka, un ángel de la muerte, podrían considerarse de la misma naturaleza. Por ello, Libezleeb le dice "hermano mío".

* * *

¡Octavo capitulo Arriba! Pues como prometí, he aquí el octavo capitulo, y a continuación la entrevista con Muraki y Oriya-kun n.n (la cual la pongo por separado u.u) y pues... me salto mis excusas, puesto que ya se las di en Author's Note... ahora solo me resta decir... GOMEEEEEEN! Yo no quiseeeeee T0T y prometo no volver a hacerlloooooo se arrodilla enfrente de todas GOMEEN T-T... 

... después de calmarse... Lo malo es que el capitulo sigue estando igual de corto que los demás T.T aunque igual espero que les haya gustado. Esperamos sus reviews con quejas, amenazas de muerte, sugerencias, lo que quieran n.n

Ja NE! Besos!

**® Copyright 2006 Aliss.chan**


	13. Extra 1

Sombras de la Noche

**Disclaimer: **Yami no Matsuei es creación de Matsuhita-sama. Los personajes secundarios, distintos a los de YnM, son de mi propiedad.

**Advertencia:** Contenido de sexo explicito en ciertas escenas (lemon, específicamente) No apto para homo fóbicos. Incluidas relaciones hetero.

* * *

**Capitulo Extra **

Presente

Hisoka se había quedado en shock después de oír las palabras que Tsuzuki le dijera momentos antes. Sus mejillas aún estaban teñidas del suave carmín que le hacía ver verdaderamente tierno.

- Re… repíteme lo que dijiste… Tsuzuki…- logro balbucear.

- Pues que yo te amo… - dijo con más calma. Apretando fuertemente los puños, adelantándose a cualquier respuesta del menor. Sus uñas se clavaron sobre su propia carne, abriéndola lentamente, y dejando salir la cálida sangre…

Hisoka no respondió al principio. Se quedo pensando en cada una de las palabras dichas por Tsuzuki, analizándolas poco a poco, esperando a que su corazón dejase de latir de la emoción mientras que su mente daba vueltas y vueltas a lo mismo, casi hasta el punto de marearle.

¿Acaso ya era momento para decirlo todo?

Y con cariño, apretó una de las manos de Tsuzuki entre las suyas, permitiéndole sentir su calor y todos sus sentimientos escondidos, mientras la cálida sangre manchaba su blanca piel…

- Yo también… - en ese momento, unas pequeñas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos para rodar por sus cálidas mejillas, sorprendiendo al mayor, que alzó su mirada para verlo a los ojos - … yo también te amo… Tsuzuki…

Cuando escuchó aquellas hermosas palabras, no evitó sentirse inmensamente feliz, más al ver las suaves lágrimas que rodaban por sus pálidas mejillas, sus labios se torcieron, en una sonrisa triste.

- Que lágrimas tan más hermosas – susurró Tsuzuki, con una mano en la mejilla del menor, secando delicadamente aquellas gotas saladas.

Cuando Hisoka sintió su cálida mano, cerró los ojos para grabar en su memoria la sensación de las manos del mayor, recargando su mejilla en sus dedos. Dejó escapar un suave suspiro.

Fue entonces que sintió una suave y cálida respiración en su rostro, acariciando sus labios. Abrió sus ojos lentamente, para hallarse con la imagen de un Tsuzuki mirándolo con sus hermosos orbes violetas y una tierna sonrisa. Se sonrojo al notar como sus rostros se iban acercando poco a poco hasta que el contacto fue inevitable. Volvió a cerrar sus ojos, sintiendo todos los sentimientos que el mayor le brindaba al masajear sus labios con los suyos.

Con sus brazos rodeo a Tsuzuki por el cuello, atrayéndolo hacía él, pegando sus cuerpos, mientras que el mayor le tendía con delicadeza sobre el tatami, acomodando sus piernas a sus costados. Sus manos comenzaban a acariciar con sutileza el cuello de Hisoka, bajando rápidamente por su pecho hasta llegar al límite de la camiseta verde, por su parte, el menor acariciaba lentamente la suave piel del cuello del castaño, sintiendo sus largos dedos acariciar sus pezones.

Pequeños gemidos eran ahogados por los hambrientos labios del mayor que después de torturar los pequeños botones, comenzó a bajar su mano hasta rozar la hebilla del cinturón y comenzar a quitarlo…

Fue en ese momento que una extraña sensación los envolvió, Tsuzuki detuvo sus caricias, y alzo su rostro, fue en ese momento que oyó un grito provenir del pasillo fuera de la habitación. Ambos de miraron y sin dudarlo, se apresuraron a arreglar sus ropas y salieron de la habitación para ver que sucedía….

* * *

Jojo, este es el extra que les habías prometido n.n pues bien esto solo fue una probadita de lo que verán cuando por fin haya un lemon sin interrupciones (lemon interrumpidos? Je, es la primera vez que hago esto xDDD) 

Pues... esta vez, la entrevista la puse junto al extra... no quise ponerla junto al capitulo... bueeeno... los dejo con la historia n.n

* * *

**Autora: **Bien, estamos de regreso n.n y esta vez seré yo quien entreviste a Kazukata Muraki y Mibu Oriya (estos ya están sentados enfrente de ella) Para mi es todo un honor estar frente vuestra hermosa persona -

**Muraki: **Era de suponerse, cualquiera se emocionaría con tal de estar enfrente mío (un marco de rosas le adornan, junto con algunas brillantes lucecitas centelleantes)

(A un lado suyo, Oriya sostenía una caña de pescar sujetando el marco de rosas mientras que detrás de cámaras… Dark-san aventaba confeti de colores fosforescentes)

**Dark-san/Oriya: **n.nU

**Autora **(pensando)no seamos malos con él, el pobre necesita aumentar su auto estima ¬¬u dejémosle ser u.u

Minutos después

**Autora: **¿Ya podemos empezar Muraki-san o.ò?

**Muraki: **claro, claro n.n cuando guste, señorita…

**Autora **-.- (aclara su garganta un poco) Bueno, antes que nada, me gustaría preguntarle¿Qué les pareció la historia, ante todo?

**Oriya: **Me gusto mucho nn aunque no participe mucho¿verdad Y-Y?

**Muraki: **Pero como disfrutaste lo poco que saliste¿verdad non?

**Oriya: **o/o

**Autora: **o.ou (rascándose el pómulo derecho con nerviosismo) ejem… ¿puedo continuar? (pregunta al ver al doctor casi echarse encima del castaño)

**Oriya: **¡POR FAVOR O/O!

**Muraki: **u.ú de acuerdo…

**Autora** (suspirando) Prosigo… ¿y como van de admiradoras? Digo¿tienen, no? Ya sé que esta pregunta se la estamos haciendo a cada uno de los que son entrevistados, pero en serio que nos da curiosidad por saber n.n

**Muraki**: Todo bien n.n aumentando cada día (sonrisa deslumbrante que provoca algunos desmayos en el staff o.o?) aunque no he tratado directamente con ninguna, me parece que todas son muy lindas nn

**Oriya **(un poco triste) pues creo que yo no tengo club de fan T.T no me quieren

**Autora: **¡Yo si te quero! (con corazoncitos flotando alrededor de ella) ¡fuchi¡Fuera! (comienza a manotear en el aire haciendo desaparecer los corazones) Mejor n.n hem… ¡ah, si! Oriya-kun… (Este sonríe en señal de aprobación, aunque por su cabello, una gota de sudor resbalaba)… estuve leyendo muchos de los reviews que los lectores dejaron, y en ellos, decían que su relación de Watari-kun era intima…

**Oriya: **¿Eh? o/o pues no… entre nosotros nunca hubo nada, simplemente había cariño de amigos n.n Yukata–kun es muy lindo, y muy agradable…

**Muraki: **¡QUE¿Estas diciendo que yo no soy agradable ò.ó?

**Oriya: **hem… no me refería a eso nñ

**Autora** (interrumpiendo la discusión entre la "adorable" pareja ññ) Otra cosa, Oriya-kun… ¿Cómo se ha sentido ó.ó? En la producción de "Sombras de la Noche" no se veía muy saludable. Espero que ya este mejor…

**Oriya:** Sip, ya me he sentido mejor nn

**Muraki: **Pues claro, teniendo a un doctor de categoría como yo¿Cómo no habría de curarse?

**Autora/Oriya: **u.u

**Oriya **(pensando) de lo único que me quejo es que me trata como un desvalido, me obliga a tomar asquerosas medicinas, no me deja salir y lo peor es que a veces me deja olvidado Y.Y creo que a veces tengo que llamar a Yukata-kun para que me recoja en la central de policía TT (reaccionando) o.o… n.nU si… errr… eso…

**Muraki: **-.-u

**Autora:** Etto… Muraki-san¿Qué pensó cuando le dijeron que estaría trabajando nuevamente con Hisoka-san y Tsuzuki-san¿Se puso feliz?

**Muraki: **Pues si n.n me puse feliz, creo que me alegró saber que los volvería a tratar (pensando) maldito mocoso, todavía lo odio o-ó (vuelve a decir) aunque parece ser que a Kurosaki-kun no le agrado mucho la idea ññ

**Oriya: **Recuerdo que tuvieron que amarrarle de pies y manos, e inclusive amordazarle para poder obligarle a firmar el contrato nn (se ríe un poco)

(A un lado de Caritademanga y SenKo-kun –que en ese momento estaba con un bote de maquillaje en sus manos- estaba Hisoka, maldiciendo a todo pulmón a la autora, a Muraki y a Tatsumi –a este internamente, claro ññ-)

**SenKo-kun: **cálmese Soka-san n.n déjeme ponerle más maquillaje, aún se notan las marcas del pañuelo en su rostro (le espolvorea con un cojín el maquillaje, envolviendo el rostro de shinigami en una voluta blanca)

**Caritademanga: **¡Basta¡Lo asfixiarás con tanto maquillaje OoO! (mientras le quita el cojín de la mano)

**SenKo-kun: **Ups o.ou… es cierto, perdón xD

**Hisoka: **o cof… cof…

**Dark-san **(gritando desde donde se encontraba haciendo efectos especiales) ¡PRIMEROS AUXILIOS¡SE ESTA MURIENDO¡RÁPIDO! (corriendo hacía donde esta él) ¡HAY QUE DARLE RESPIRACIÓN DE BOCA A BOCA! (internamente) ¡genial! Un beso de mi Hisoka-chan! x3

**SenKo-kun: **hem… creo que ya esta muerto o.oU… (mientras se rasca la cabeza)… ¡un momento¡CÓMO QUE RESPIRACIÓN DE BOCA A BOCA?

**Autora: **nnU hem… regresando con nuestros entrevistados… (se ven a los dos muy sonrientes, aunque la sonrisa de Muraki da miedo oxo)… creo que ya no me queda más que preguntarles… gracias por colaborar con nosotros amablemente n-n

**Oriya: **Fue un placer n.n

**Muraki** (acomodándose los lentes) Nos vemos después (sonrisa típica del doctor)

(De fondo se ve a SenKo-kun, Dark-san y a Tsuzuki –vayan a saber de donde salio éste o.o- peleándose por ver quien le daba respiración de boca a boca a Hisoka, que aun estaba K.O.

**Hisoka: **X.x)

**Autora:** nnU

(De la nada aparece una chica muy molesta y con un aura maligna envolviéndola)

**Autora** (asustada) ¡Oh, oh! O.o (La chica se detiene y la señala)

**Aroa: **¡TUUUUUU!

(SenKo-kun, Tsuzuki y Dark-san se quedan mirando la escena con interés, mientras que Hisoka esta en un estado de coma)

**Hisoka:** XoX

**Tsuzuki: **¿Qué sucede aquí? (curioso)

(Dark-san y SenKo-kun se encogieron de hombros, contemplando la escena frente a ellos mientras tomaban palomitas de un tazón… ¿de donde demonios salio? Quien sabe uu)

**Autora** (reaccionando)… ¡CORREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! (y como dice aquel famoso dicho… "mas vales aquí corrió que aquí murió")

**Aroa** (también reaccionando) ¡VUELVE ACÁ!

(Se ve a la autora corriendo en zigzag y lanzando cualquier cosa que se le pusiera enfrente (léase: mesas, reflectores, sillas, Hisoka…) mientras atrás de ella, Aroa la perseguía, esquivando las cosas)

**Tsuzuki: **¡Hisoka-auch! XoX (corre hacía él, de repente recibe en plena cara un ¿zapatazo?) K.O. (cae a unos metros de distancia de Hisoka)

**Caritademanga: **¿no deberíamos detenerlas? (preocupada)

**SenKo-kun: **Ne, que se las arregle como pueda XD (tomando un puñado de palomitas)

**Dark-san: **Además de que es en vivo XDD ¡Pero ven! Siéntate n.n (da unos golpecitos sobre la superficie del misterioso sillón que no estaba ahí antes. La chica se sienta)

(Se vean a la autora con un enorme escudo en su espalda protegiéndola de los balazos que Aroa le lanzaba con la magmun mientras gritaba algo acerca de una entrevista. Ambas sin detenerse en ningún momento… ¿de donde sacaron el escudo y la mágnum? Eso es algo que ni yo misma se O.o)

(¿Y que paso con el anunciador? Se ve un saco de papas moviéndose extrañamente mientras extraños sonidos salían de ella. Parecían quejidos)

**Anunciador **(con la boca cubierta por cinta canela y maniatado)TT

* * *

Ojala que no haya problema por poner de esta manera el extra y el bonus... igual u.uespero, en serio, que les haya gustado, y espero todos sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias n.n

Bueno, ahora silos dejo n.n y nos leemos después n.n

Ja NE!

**® Copyright 2006 Aliss.chan **


	14. Oscuridad

**Sombras de la Noche**

**Disclaimer. **Yami no Matsuei es creación de Matsuhita-sama. Los personajes secundarios, distintos a los de YnM, son de mi propiedad.

**Advertencia: **Contenido de sexo explicito en ciertas escenas (lemon, específicamente). No apto para homo fóbicos. Incluidas, relaciones hetero.

* * *

9no Capitulo – **Oscuridad**

_Mi nombre es Yutaka Watari, y soy un shinigami._

_No me siento muy orgulloso de ser uno, porque yo arrebato la vida de las personas que aún quieren seguir viviendo sus vidas con normal tranquilidad. A veces, incluso, me siento demasiado hipócrita; pero aún así no puedo negar mi naturaleza, soy un shinigami y jamás dejaré de serlo…_

_En este momento estoy en medio de un caso. Más no he hecho nada de importancia para poder ser de ayuda, más bien parezco un estorbo para mis compañeros… ¿debería desaparecer en medio de la densa oscuridad?…si, quizá solamente debería… _

… _desaparecer…_

… _la oscuridad me llama…_

-o-

Sentía su cabeza hervir y un bochorno insoportable. Lentamente comenzó a abrir sus ojos y fue cuando vio un techo gris, lleno de cuartiaduras, quizá por el tiempo, con una lámpara adornándolo simplemente…

- ¿Dónde… estoy…?- se pregunto, mientras intentaba incorporarse, sintiendo la suavidad de una cama bajo su mano, más una fuerte punzada en su cabeza le hizo dar un gemido sofocado, mientras se dejaba caer de espaldas sobre la cama; su rostro se descompuso en un rictus de dolor, mientras que con su mano sujetaba su frente haciendo presión, intentando así aminorar esa terrible sensación.

Cuando sintió que el dolor remitía, y comenzaba a relajarse sobre el almohadón que tuviera bajo su nuca, notó que alguien le tentaba la frente con suavidad. Giró su rostro, vio el sensual rostro de aquella persona que le hiciera sufrir durante mucho tiempo.

- … Ka… Kazukata… - murmuro, mientras apoyaba su rostro en el blando almohadón, haciendo que algunos mechones de cabellos se esparcieran sobre su superficie y ocultaban parte de su rostro. El doctor lo miro, sonriente, alejando la mano que tenía posada en la aperlada frente para acomodar los largos cabellos de tal forma que el rostro de castaño quedara descubierto y radiante por la suave luz que entraba por la ventana que estaba alejada de ellos.

- Me alegra que ya te encuentres mejor, tuviste una baja… - le explico Muraki, tranquilamente, mientras este, que seguía con su mano en el cabello de Oriya, acariciaba la hélice de la oreja deslizando su dedo hasta el suave lóbulo -… has estado rodeado con demasiadas presiones últimamente…

_Es tu culpa_ pensó de forma lastimera, mientras fruncía solo un poco el ceño, mostrando así, un poco de su incomodidad.

-… hem…- comenzó a decir el castaño, cerrando sus ojos suavemente -… Kazukata… - iba a decirle algo, mas un suave olor llego a su nariz adormilando sus sentidos, uno por uno hasta caer en una profunda somnolencia.

Muraki lo vio con intensidad, mientras su sonrisa se agrandaba, pero de forma tranquilizante. Su mano bajo hasta posarse en la pálida mejilla, la cual acariciaba tiernamente.

-o-

El viento comenzó a enfriarse conforme avanzaba el tiempo, mientras que el cielo se opacaba en grises y azules, mostrando unas cuentas luces resplandecientes adornándolo y las deformes nubes comenzaban a amontonarse sobre ellas hasta formar una sola. Las hojas de los árboles escapando de sus ramas para caer en una estoica danza. El parque se encontraba casi vacío para esas horas, solo unas cuantas parejas adornaban el simple cuadro, junto con las incandescentes farolas comenzando a iluminar el concreto frío. Un suave silencio solo roto por el viento y los grillos noctámbulos eran la única melodía que se apreciaba, mas el sonido de unos apresurados pasos se aunaron poco después, mostrando tres esbeltas figuras correr por el parque hasta llegar a un área suficientemente iluminada y cerca de donde las parejas se arremolinaban.

Comenzaron a caminar con más tranquilidad para ese momento, jalando aire para sus pulmones cansado de la carrera y sobreponiéndose rápidamente.

- ¿Estas bien Okina-san?- pregunto Hisoka, frente al muchacho, que no había dicho una sola palabra desde que comenzasen a correr. El chico lo miró largamente y asintió levemente. – Quisiera poder descansar… - le dijo por fin el joven, con expresión fatigada.

El shinigami no evitó poner una mueca de aflicción. En ese momento fue cuando sintió una reconfortante mano posarse en su hombro, y apretarle con cariño. Elevó su mirada verde encontrándose con una avioletada, que le miraba con ternura _Estará bien _fue lo que escuchó de sus pálidos labios. Sonrió tristemente asintiendo, mientras posaba su mano sobre la que estaba en su hombro.

- Será mejor apurarnos, no vaya a ser que Tatsumi-san o Watari se preocupen por nosotros – dijo de pronto el menor.

- ¡Demonios! Tatsumi me dijo que…- mas no terminó de hablar puesto que frente a ellos, el secretario y Watari venían corriendo hacía donde ellos estaban.

- ¡Chicos!- grito, sonriente, Watari, alzando su mano para que lo vieran. Hisoka se sorprendió al verlos - ¿Watari-san¿Tatsumi-san?

Los mayores sonrieron, mientras el rubio se acercaba más a él y sostenía entre sus brazos a Kaeruro. Con la mirada, le pregunto silenciosamente que le pasaba, pero Hisoka solo se encogió de hombros, entonces le pregunto directamente al chico.

Este tenía la mirada perdida desde que Hisoka le preguntara su estado. Le dio unos leves golpecitos en la mejilla para hacerle reaccionar. Cuando el muchacho pareció mirarlo, notó como sus ojos se acristalaban y su boca se torcía en una mueca de dolor. – Watari-san… - murmuró Kaeruro, con los ojos llorosos, y como un niño pequeño, se abrazó con fuerza del mayor, quien también le abrazo.

- Calma, mi niño, calma – le susurraba, mientras acariciaba sus suaves cabellos, sintiendo los suaves sollozos contra su pecho y las pequeñas convulsiones que aturdían al muchacho.

- ¿Están los dos bien?- pregunto sutilmente Tatsumi con preocupación, mientras se subía los lentes que se habían resbalado por el puente de la nariz. Tsuzuki simplemente le sonrió, cosa que el secretario respondió tranquilamente.

Cuando el secretario se dio la vuelta para acercarse al rubio, Hisoka comenzó a dar tímidos pasos hacía el mayor para después abrazarle por la cintura y recargar su rostro en su amplio pecho. La sorpresa inicial paso para solo sonreír ante el ínfimo contacto y rodear su cuello y hombro con su brazo derecho.

Fue en ese momento que una pequeña gotita cayo en su mejilla haciéndolo alzar la cabeza. Del desteñido cielo caían pequeños copos blancos que ondeaban con la suave brisa que los acariciaba, mientras las nubes comenzaban a escasear por la bóveda.

- Esta nevando – susurró, como si aquello fuera todo un descubrimiento.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos a la posada ya... había cierta seriedad en las palabras del secretario, pero aún así, los shinigamis asintieron casi imperceptiblemente. Y así, comenzaron a caminar.

-o-

La habitación estaba completamente en penumbras, con solo una pequeña lámpara nocturna iluminando escasamente todo el escenario. Su cuerpo aperlado se movía en un frenético compás, mientras sus caderas chocaban contra las morenas nalgas de aquella mujer, sin olvidar deleitarse con sus gritos de dolor.

Tocaba sin limitación alguna, por entero, aquel cuerpo que temblaba al sentir aquel pulsante miembro partirle por la mitad, enterrando sus uñas en sus redondos y suaves pechos, dejándole dolorosas marcas sangrantes. Sus ojos perforando lo más profundo de su ser, provocándole dolorosas lágrimas que se negaban a salir.

Un cigarrillo se consumía lentamente en sus labios, al tiempo de dar una última estocada. Una sonrisa malvada apareció en sus facciones, mientras sus manos se manchaban por completo con la cálida sangre que emanaba de distintas partes de la mujer, que gemía agónicamente obligando a sus pulmones a extraer el aire del exterior.

Una vez fuera de ese virgen cuerpo, ahora profanado, se levanto de la semi destruida cama y, con su cuerpo aún desnudo, observo aquella cara moribunda, quitando al mismo tiempo la colilla del cigarro y la aventaba sobre su cuerpo. Se acercó lentamente y coloco su mano diestra sobre el pecho de la mujer, entre sus senos.

- Descansa, amada mía – dijo con voz socarrona. Entonces presiono su mano y perforo el pecho de un solo golpe, dejándola así, muerta, con los ojos abiertos. A los pocos segundos sacó su mano, y relamió la sangre que la cubría, con sus labios aún curvados en una sonrisa.

Dio, entonces, media vuelta y se sentó en el mullido colchón, comenzando a vestirse tranquilamente, ignorando el escaso calor que aún desprendía el cuerpo inerte tras de él. La ropa pronto estuvo en su lugar, impecable, como si nunca se hubiese desprendido de su cuerpo y caminó hasta la puerta.

Giró su cabeza y miró por última vez a su amante en turno. Sonrió y alzando un poco su mano, le mando un beso. – Te extrañaré. Cerró la puerta tras de si, colocando casi al mismo tiempo un pequeño letrero: "Limpieza" (2) y se alejó de ahí con tranquilidad.

- Pronto nos volveremos a ver, mensajero…

-o-

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la pequeña posada, cansados y muertos de frío a causa de la nevada que les estaba cayendo. El rubio sonrió, sintiendo bajo sus manos la calidez y temblores de Kaeruro, volteó un poco su rostro y se encontró con una pequeña sonrisa de Tatsumi que, igual que él, sostenía al muchacho.

- Gracias Tatsumi – el dijo, sin perder su sonrisa. El secretario respondió a su agradecimiento ampliando un poco más su sonrisa y achicando sus ojos tras los cristales. Mientras, delante de ellos, Tsuzuki abría la puerta del establecimiento, con Hisoka prendido a su camisa, bajo su gabardina negra.

Apenas abriera la puerta y avisará su llegada con un escueto _Tadaima _(3) se oyeron unos apresurados pasos acercase a ellos con peligrosidad, notando los repentinos tumbos que daba la persona que se acercaba. Pronto tuvieron frente a ellos a una chica, con el rostro congestionado de tanta preocupación y respirando agitadamente, con sus rizos cayendo sobre los hombros cubiertos por la gruesa tela del kimono lila que posaba. Al verlos, su expresión se tranquilizo.

- ¡Gracias a dios que habéis regresado!- exclamó con una pequeña sonrisa y acercándose a Tsuzuki y Hisoka, que acababan de entrar, seguidos de cerca por los otros shinigamis. Fue en ese momento que el rostro de la muchacha se volvió a congestionar, cosa que notaron los cuatro shinigamis - ¿No esta con vosotros Oriya-sama?- pregunto con solo un hilo de voz.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Tatsumi, que ya había tenido un contacto con la muchacha, en el momento en que había llegado al establecimiento.

- ¡Oriya-sama no esta en ninguna parte!– contesto, con sus ojos inundados en lágrimas y juntando sus manos como rezando. Los shinigamis la vieron con ojos tristes, al saber con quien estaba el castaño.

(2) Casi siempre en los hoteles, hay pequeños letreros que se cuelgan de las perillas de las puertas, con leyendas como "No molestar", por ejemplo.

(3) Expresión cotidiana que se dice para anunciar que ya se esta en casa, o para entrar.

* * *

¡Noveno capitulo arriba! Bueno, esta vez no me tarde tanto como pense, creo que incluso me sorprendí al momento de comenzar a escribir esta nota. Pero igual estoy feliz al ver lo rápido que va avanzando la historia, ya vamos para el capitulo 10, que emoción (llora de emoción)

Y también estoy muy feliz al leer sus reviews, y ver como tanta gente lee este fic, es tan emocionante n.n

Ahora **contestación a sus reviews n.n**

**Dark-san86:** Gracias D fuiste de gran inspiración al momento de hacer el bonus... y no te preocupes, mal vale tarde que nunca ;)

**Shuneko:**Oh! Tu review me reanimo mucho TuT... y acerca de eso de no poder dar tu opinion, que te valga xD !Bien! entonces cuento contigo para mi primera venta, nisha non Ojala que te guste este capi!

**Tama-chan:**Gracias por esperarme ;w; y bueno... ejem... yo tramo muchas cosas xD

**Hentai Hikari-chan:** jeje, no creo que sea para tanto nn y hablando de Hisoka, el es un blanco fácil para mis maldades u.u así que procuraré no hacerle nada... malo ¬, ¬ Yo tbn espero volver a leerte, me alegrate un buen. Besos para ti tbn, guapa!

En serio, que muchas gracias por gastarse su tiempo en dejarme sus comentarios, y esperarme a que suba el siguiente capitulo TuT me hacen tan feliz, y este capitulo lo hize pensando en uds. por ello, espero que os guste mucho.

Y bueno, creo que no me alargó más. Pronto os traeré el siguiente capitulo y la última entrevista, así que no os desesperéis. Besos nn

**® Copyright 2006 Aliss-chan**


	15. Sombras

**Sombras de la Noche**

**Disclaimer. **Yami no Matsuei es creación de Matsuhita-sama. Los personajes secundarios, distintos a los de YnM, son de mi propiedad.

**Advertencia: **Contenido de sexo explicito en ciertas escenas (lemon, específicamente). No apto para homo fóbicos. Incluidas, relaciones hetero.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10mo Capitulo – **Sombras**

_Las noticias no siempre son muy precisas… _

…_por más que lo intenten…_

La policía sigue sin pistas que ayuden a la captura del  
asesino serial que, hasta ahora, ha matado a 8 mujeres…

… la última víctima fue encontrada en una suite  
de un hotel de la zona centro de Tokio.

_Nadie ha pensado en que podría ser algo relacionado con satanismo…_

Fuentes cercanas a los forenses, nos informan que  
los corazones fueron perforados, sin mostrar siquiera una laceración  
en la piel que pudiese dar cuenta de dicho acto…

_Al final, no se enteraran de nada más. _

Cuidado, por las calles ronda un asesino invisible  
que se oculta en las **sombras de la noche**...

_Y así fue como nombraron al demonio... _

-o-

Sus manos temblaban perceptiblemente sobre la superficie áspera de la taza de té, frente a ella. Sus ojos miraban la nada, pero parecían buscar algo.

- Me disculpo por mi torpeza – dijo mientras se inclinaba completamente, sintiendo la textura del tatami en su frente – Pero os ruego que por favor busquéis a Oriya-sama

Tsuzuki no pudo evitar revolverse incómodo, mientras su mano se paseaba por sus cabellos castaños. El secretario, por su parte, se quitó los lentes y con un pequeño paño de seda comenzó a limpiar las micas. La muchacha no se movió de la posición en la que estaba.

- Quizá solo os estáis preocupando de más… así que no es necesario que nos pida buscarlo – hablo Tsuzuki, intentando hacer desistir a la muchacha, que se irguió, con lágrimas en los ojos y clavando estos en las orbes violetas de su interlocutor.

- Por favor – murmuro, muy, pero muy quedamente. Pero como única contestación, el shinigami agacho un poco la cabeza mientras negaba. La muchacha lloró un poco más, mientras con las mangas del kimono se cubría el rostro.

- No llore – pidió Tatsumi con una sonrisa tranquila – No tiene que preocuparse mucho por Oriya-kun, lo más seguro es que este bien

- E…eso… -hipó -… eso espero…

-o-

Caminaba tranquilamente por la apenas concurrida calle, dejando que su largo cabello se meciera con el frío viento. Sus labios rosas se abrían para dejar entrar aire a los pulmones para después exhalar una voluta de vapor.

No hacía mucho tiempo que estaba en la calle, apenas acababa de lograr escapar de la casona esa en la que estaba. Y a pesar de lo mucho que su corazón le dijera _Quédate, regresa… él te cuidara_ prefería hacerle caso a su cordura, y alejarse de él; por más que lo amará prefería mil veces estar solo que estar con alguien que solo usase su cuerpo.

Una ligera aura de tranquilidad lo rodeo, haciéndolo sonreír, al tiempo que metía sus manos en los bolsillos de aquella chaqueta gris que se encontrará, antes de salir, junto con algo de ropa. _A veces creo que no te conozco lo suficiente, Kazukata_ pensó, mientras un fino rubor aparecía en sus mejillas.

Siguió caminando, tranquilamente, hasta que sintió un golpe en su costado que lo hizo caer. Había tropezado con alguien. - ¡Oh! Discúlpeme – dijo, apenado, mientras intentaba levantarse, mas al momento de alzar su mirada, vio una pálida mano frente a si. Sonrió con vergüenza, al tiempo que sujetaba esa mano – Gracias –

- De nada – habló por primera vez la persona con la que chocase. Su mirada se encontró con otra - ¿Estáis bien?

- Si, creo… - ya por fin de pie, miró con detenimiento a su interlocutor. Era un joven de cabello largo, y plateado _Igual que Kazukata_ pero este pensamiento le entristeció. Aquél muchacho, al notar ese velo de tristeza que de pronto le cubrió, habló – ¿Sucede algo? Se le ve mal…

Al oírle esa última afirmación, reaccionó y sonrió forzosamente, cosa que el otro noto – No, no es nada…

- Si quiere, podríamos ir a tomar un poco de té y así, aprovechar para desahogarse un poco… - extendió un poco su pálida mano, en señal de ofrecimiento - … no es bueno quedarse guardado algún recuerdo doloroso… - y sonrió de forma maliciosa, al tiempo que sus ojos tomaban un tono rojizo.

- Claro…

-o-

Hacía poco que había logrado dormirlo del todo. Tenía su bata blanca empapada con sus lágrimas, mientras murmuraba cosas ininteligibles que una vez muertas en su boca, jamás volvieron a ser repetidas.

Se le veía tranquilo, libre de cualquier sueño. Cayendo libremente en la suave negrura arrulladora. Algunos mechones de cabello caían sobre sus ojos, que se veían rojos, en incluso aún se veía una que otra lágrima caer por su piel.

Suspiro con alivio, y se quito los lentes, para posarlos sobre el tatami. Se estiró un poco, solo para sentir un insoportable cosquilleo en sus piernas, al tiempo que con suavidad se tronaba el hueso del cuello. Su cabello rubio se mecía tranquilamente en cada movimiento, cayendo en cascada por sus hombros y espalda. Miró lánguidamente al chico, y después se levanto de donde estaba, tomando de nueva cuenta sus lentes y ponérselos.

Apenas corrió la puerta, se encontró con unos ojos verde, que se abrieron más de lo normal. Un fino rubor apareció en sus mejillas a causa de la sorpresa que sintió con aquella coincidencia.

- ¿Cómo esta él, Watari-san?- el aludido sonrió tristemente, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.- Si te dijera que lo he visto en peores condiciones, te mentiría… - y suspiró por segunda vez, al tiempo que pasaba tras de su oreja un mechón rubio.

- Ese maldito consiguió lo que quería - dijo, más para si que para su interlocutor al tiempo que se mordía la uña del pulgar.

- ¿De que hablas?- pregunto con curiosidad, - bueno, vamos a mi cuarto y ahí me cuentas…- Hisoka simplemente asintió, y después chasqueó con los dientes la uña para comenzar a seguir al científico, que ya había emprendido la marcha. En el camino, Hisoka se quedo en silencio. - ¿Qué tan grave puede ser el que un demonio viole a un chico inocente?- pensó con resentimiento al tiempo que habría la puerta del cuarto para dejar entrar a su informante.

-o-

- … en realidad, no lo comprendo mucho; ni siquiera recuerdo cuando comencé a amarlo… - un largo suspiro corto sus palabras, mientras jugaba con la pajita de su refresco.

El joven sonrió, mientras apoyaba su rostro sobre su mano - Es normal – dijo – cuando te das cuenta de lo que sientes, ya es demasiado tarde para remendarlo…

- Hablas de ello como si fuera un pecado – Oriya se vio sorprendido ante aquellas palabras.- ¿Y no lo es el amor?- comentó, con su dedo haciendo círculos sobre la superficie de la mesa.

Oriya se le quedo viendo al muchacho, no debía de tener más me veinte años o incluso menos. Una sonrisa algo pesada y sus ojos delineados con amargura pura… notó entonces la excesiva madurez de sus gestos, inadecuados y sofocantes como para un chico de su edad.

- ¿Me lo dices por experiencia?

La pregunta tomo desprevenido al muchacho, que respingó sorprendido, al tiempo que alzaba su mirada. Solo entonces, se relajo, y a su rostro volvieron la sonrisa, pero esta vez un poco más ligera - ¿Por que más podría ser? – y se encogió de hombros.

- No sé, quizá por cualquier otra cosa… a tu edad, no creo que poseas mucha experiencia, como tu dices…- un muy leve suspiro salió al aire.

- Podría ser – no había convencimiento en su voz, incluso se notaba duda – para él, no fue algo que pudiera decidir… y creo que eso le ha hecho realmente mal – dio un suspiro, al tiempo que un mechón caía por su rostro y se acomodaba sobre la mesa -… y la verdad… nunca pensé enamorarme…

- El amor es algo inevitable – Oriya sonrió con amargura, mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida - o como bien lo decías tu, un pecado… - esto lo susurro muy suavemente -… nunca te das cuenta de lo que sientes hasta que sufres… -

El muchacho bufó exasperado ante eso, y entonces se levanto de la mesa – Eso del amor es tan complicado… pura basura puritana – se encogió de hombros, al tiempo que se acomodaba su gabardina. El castaño se le quedo mirando con mitad sorpresa y mitad enfado _Pero que cabeza dura que eres_ pensó.

– Bueno… fue un gusto hablar con usted… - el peliplateado le sonrió sinceramente.

- Igual – respondió al gesto, y vio como comenzaba a alejarse, mientras miraba como sacaba una bufanda negra de su bolsillo y comenzaba a enroscársela alrededor del cuello. Entonces recordó que después de estar tanto tiempo hablando no le pregunto su nombre.

Se levantó, y se apresuro a alcanzarlo, sujetándole de la manga izquierda de la gabardina, recibiendo una mirada fría, pero que a él le parecía sorprendida.

- Disculpa… no nos presentamos… soy Mibu Oriya…

- Mi nombre no es algo que importe mucho, pero... todos me llaman Li…

-o-

Tatsumi salió de la habitación, minutos después de que la joven (Eleonor se llamaba) saliera, alegando que la necesitaban en el servicio de los otros huéspedes de la posada que habían comenzado a enfadarse por los inconvenientes por los cuales pasaban en su estadía.

Camino, con su típico andar recto, hacía su habitación que compartía con Watari; aquella en la cual él había llorado entre sus brazos. Se quitó sus gafas y acarició la piel del puente de la nariz. En eso, giró su cabeza y vio lo que era la pequeña fuente de agua cristalina.

Un poco cansado, decidió tomar aire fresco y sentarse sobre el tatami, dejándose bañar por la suave luz diurna, mientras, con los ojos entrecerrados, miraba los vestigios de la pelea que tiempo atrás ocurriera ahí mismo.

- Esto no ha acabado aún – mientras las sombras que aclarecían la zona revoloteaban con vida propia, en sentido hacía el secretario, marcando un tétrico vaivén aburrido.

-o-

Hasta ese momento, lo que Hisoka le contaba era increíble y a la vez horripilante. A cada palabra, el rubio crispaba sus puños, sintiendo en su piel la fina magulladura que le provocaban las uñas al enterrarse.

El menor solo miraba el tatami, mientras le contaba todo lo sucedido y hablado con Libezleeb. Una mueca de horror se dibujaba con bastante claridad, con sus ojos sin brillo alguno y sus dedos bailando sobre sus piernas.

Cuando terminó de hablar, espero alguna palabra del científico. Algún regaño, alguna lamentación o incluso un sollozo. Se esperaba cualquier palabra existente que pudiera decir, y aún así, dejaría que el mayor se descargará todo.

- Sigo sin entender la verdadera razón de sus acciones – dijo por fin, poniendo una mano en su mentón, pensativo – para una mujer, que su cuerpo esta creado para la concepción, tendrá mucha más facilidad al momento parir; mientras que un hombre, correría el riesgo de morir desangrado desde el inicio del parto…

- Esto si es que el feto logra implantarse, pero como no existe una vagina para alojarse…- comentó Hisoka, desde el suelo donde estaba sentado, interrumpiendo el monologo de Watari.

- Eso no es lo vital – le corto de pronto,- Piensa, Libezleeb es un demonio de una clase alta, por lo mismo, su poder tiene una magnitud descomunal, con un simple tronar de dedos podría hacer que el organismo de Okina-kun sea semejante a de una mujer madura, en etapa reproductiva. Eso haría que no tuviera problema para dejarle encinta… - hizo una pausa -… el problema radicaría en el propio Okina-kun… - en su rostro apareció una mueca de terror –…él simplemente podría suicidarse…

-o-

Tsuzuki se estiró, cansado, mientras bostezaba abiertamente. Abrió la puerta de la habitación en la que estaba y comenzó a caminar por el largo del pasillo, notando como una sombra se escabullía a uno de los cuartos. Lo más probable es que fuera Tatsumi yendo a descansar, cosa que todos necesitaban.

De un movimiento, sereno, se tronó con satisfacción los huesos del cuello, sintiendo la frescura de la brisa entrando por la puerta hacía el estanque. Algunos pétalos caían de sus árboles, abandonando las ramas y volando hacía el piso y ser olvidadas.

Pensó por unos momentos en lo que al principio había sido la misión, y se encontró con que estaban igual de perdidos que al principio, a pesar de conocer el rostro y nombre del asesino. Su sola presencia suponía un enigma, aunando sus deseos exóticos indecibles. Suspiro con cansancio y resignación, agachando la cabeza para después cruzar sus brazos a la altura de su pecho.

Fue en ese momento que una confusa pero conocida sensación lo invadió. Una euforia recorrió sus venas, sentía la malignidad del aura. La pureza de su ser envilecido. Todo él estaba ahí… toda la maldad… toda sangre…

- ¡Libezleeb!- exclamo, mientras giraba sobres sus talones para mirar al dueño de dicha aura.

- Hallo, Mensajero…

Ahí estaba él, sentado sobre una estatua del jardín, viendo con atención al shinigami y sonriendo con una retorcida malicia. Su cabello negro cayendo por su espalda, acariciándola con dulzura; sus ojos rojos como sangre fresca, su sonrisa macabra: su identidad...

Hacía rato que había llegado a lo que fuera el establecimiento, admirando por ratos la estática hermosura de la naturaleza nocturna, el espectáculo del cielo oscuro siendo manchado de suaves tonalidades rosa. Sentado tranquilamente al shinigami caminar por el pasillo bostezando y pasando completamente de la vida.

Tsuzuki lo miró con odio absoluto, lanzando llamas púrpuras infrenables. Sus miradas cruzadas, contrastantes, sedientas de sangre, de guerra… venganza. A su lado, bajo la tranquila superficie del estanque, las carpas danzaban, ignorantes de todo e incluso una se digno a chapotear.

En ese momento la batalla empezó.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Free Talk**

¡Décimo capitulo UP! Estoy realmente feliz. He terminado con el capitulo 10 n0n ¡eso es todo un sueño echo realidad TuT! Y creo que lo mejor de todo es que me ha quedado largo n.n creo que ese es un modo de disculparme por haber tardado tanto en actualizar el fic.

Aunque en parte, tbn estoy triste, porque falta poco para que llegue el final T.T aunque creo que muchos de mis lectores estarán felices porque por fin verán acción y el gran final (o eso espero que sea) de Libezleeb.

Me he dado cuenta de que en este capitulo han salido unos cuantos enigmas que no creí involucrar realmente nnU igual, espero poder desvelarlos en el capitulo 11 (que podría considerarse como el final de este tortuoso fic) y… y creo que me he emocionado escribiendo xD

Bueno, creo que os debo de explicar una cosita que se me paso, quizá no sea importante… pero imagino que a algunos les causo curiosidad. Cuando Libezleeb llama "mensajero" a Tsuzuki, esto es por el término "shinigami" (dios de la muerte). Muchas historias hacen referencia al dios-mensajero y lo toman como una relación de amo-sirviente: el amo manda al sirviente a hacer el trabajo sucio para no mancharse las manos con la basura que debieran tocar.

Muchas gracias **Dark-san86**, **Caritadmanga**, **Aiko-chan**, **Tama-chan** y **Shuneko **por sus reviews tan emotivos TuT (y disculpas por no poder contestarselos Y.Y)

Oh! Estoy en serio tan agradecida con vosotros TT me han animado mucho con este fic… ¡ah! Y por cierto… hablando de fic… como pago a su espera, les entrego dos bonus y un bonito extra Muraki-Oriya.

Por ahora¡hasta el capitulo 11! Besos a todos n.n

**® 2006 Aliss.chan**


End file.
